El amor nunca muere
by the-strong-storm
Summary: A pesar de que la batalla termino, no todo es color de rosa después, el recuperarse, cuesta. Pero nuestro cuarteto sabe de sobra que con el apoyo de los demás saldrán a delante, saben que no están solos, porque también saben que el amor nunca muere
1. Seguir Adelante

**Todos los eprsonajes perteneces a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tomo prstados para alterar sus vidas un poco.**

**Es mi primer fic, no sean tan rudos al comentar, es un fic de Ha&G pero tambien de Her&R, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE

CAPITULO 1

_Seguir a delante_

Todo había acabado, no podía creerlo, el sólo pensar en lo que ocurrió las ultimas horas en Hogwarts lo hacían estremecer, podía recordar a carne viva los últimos momentos de su rival, de la persona que fue culpable de su desdicha, quien tenia culpa de su soledad.

Los recuerdos del último año venían a su mente, no podía negar tendría problemas para poder olvidar lo sucedido, se pregunto si esta vez tendría que hacerlo sólo…

No sabía con que cara ver a su mejor amigo, Ron. No tenia palabras que decir a los señores Wesley's, ignoraba que decirles tras el fallecimiento de uno de los gemelos, una de las almas de la Madriguera, Fred.

Su cabeza era toda una sarta de cosas, por donde comenzar, ¿a quien acudir?, no lo sabia, por primera vez en su vida, pensó que no quería seguir sólo, ya no podría, no… ya no tenía las fuerzas para seguir a delante.

Todo esto iba pensando cuando termino de hablar con el antiguo director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Caminaba mecánicamente, no sabia que parte de su cuerpo era la única que no le dolía, de repente en su caminar sintió a alguien que le tocaba el hombro, y vio a Hermione, pararon su andar en medio del pasillo que dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor

—Harry…—lo miro como tratando de decir con una sola mirada todo lo que representaba el gran favor que le había hecho al mundo mágico.

Harry comprendió lo que le quería decir, o más bien, lo entendió mal. Y le dijo:

—Hermione…Ron…les pido mil y un disculpas por todas las cosas que les he hecho pasar…no se por donde comenzar…—les decía con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Disculparte?, ¿me podrías decir porque te tienes que disculpar?—le dijo Ron.

—Pues por lo que les acabo de hacer pasar…bueno mas bien por lo que les hecho pasar desde que me conocieron… si quieren gritarme o algo, háganlo no me molesta creo… que al contrario me harían un gran favor…-se dijo Harry ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Por Dios Harry como crees que te reclamaríamos…como puedes pensar en eso…que no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer…—Hermione miro a Harry y le levanto la cara—has forjado un futuro prospero para muchas familias mágicas…claro que sin sacrificios no pudo haber beneficios…todos los caídos sabían de ante mano que corrían riesgos, muy peligrosos…no hagas esto…no pidas disculpas por personas que serán recordadas por toda la eternidad.

Harry la miro y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, cada vez era mas duro hablar de lo sucedido, creo que tendría que aprender a no echarse la culpa por todo lo que ha pasado.

—Harry…no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que has hecho por todos…sé que Fred te habría dicho lo mismo…claro que con sus típicas bromas…—sonrío... Harry y Hermione también—en serio amigo...gracias… se que será difícil volver a comenzar pero, juntos saldremos adelante, lo sé.

— ¿En serio Ron?—miro a su amigo, ya no pudo aguantar mas y las lagrimas comenzaron resbalar— ¿En serio Hermione?—miro a su amiga— ¿Saldremos adelante una vez mas?

—Claro Harry… Saldremos adelante los tres…-los miro y sin mas los abrazo, con lagrimas resbalando por su cara—los tres Juntos…como siempre.

—Si los tres juntos—dijo Ron, aun abrazando a sus amigos y con lagrimas en los ojos—El trío.

Ese abrazo, con ese abrazo Hermione ponía fin a una platica, que si bien no era todo lo que se tenia que decir, se resumía en pocas palabras.

Harry se dio cuenta que nunca iba a estar sólo, que a pesar de las adversidades, siempre contaría con sus mejores amigos, y que siempre habría un mañana, una oportunidad mas por ser feliz con sus seres amados…Un nuevo mañana.

Se separaron y sabían que nunca ninguno de los tres iba a estar solo, de ahora en adelante su amistad seria mucho más fuerte que antes, y que viniera lo que viniera, lo que les depara el futuro, llegarían a superarlo.

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y se dieron cuenta que no estaba y que podían entrar a la sala sin contraseña, la sala estaba casi vacía excepto por una persona que Harry pudo identificar inmediato, era una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, mirada dulce y severa a la vez. Sin palabras Hermione y Ron los dejaron solos, sabían que ellos tenían que decirse muchas y pocas cosas.

Harry vio como sus dos mejores amigos, se dirigía al cuarto de los chicos, tomados de la mano, no le tomo importancia a la situación, ya era hora que se dijeran lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Ron y Hermione llegaron al cuarto de los chicos, no sabían por donde empezar, para decirle al otro todo lo que en ese momento sentía.

Por primera vez Ron, tomo la delantera y dijo:

—Hermione… Gracias por estar a mi lado en esta batalla—la tomo de las manos—te lo agradezco…no se que habría hecho sin ti en este ultimo año…y también decirte que eres una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida…y si te digo esto es porque ya me canse de perder el tiempo, con mis celos y mis estupideces…y quiero que lo sepas, porque te quiero…—le tomo el rostro con sus manos—no quiero perderte… no sabes como me sentí cuando oía tus gritos desesperantes en la Mansión de los Malfoy—la miro…y se le salieron las lagrimas—no quiero perderte…no quiero verte sufrir mas…

Hermione, no sabia que decir, por primera vez, Ron la había deja sin habla, si bien se había dado cuenta de que se preocupo por lo que paso en la mansión, nunca se imagino que en verdad ella era correspondida…lo que hizo sorprendió mas a Ron…lo abrazo tiernamente…el correspondió el abrazo y le susurro al oído…

—Te quiero—y poso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su amada.

—Yo también te quiero Ron—le contesto, y poso sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico.

—Ya no quiero perder el tiempo… y te quiero hacer una pregunta…-se separaron unos centímetros…solo lo necesario para mirarse…— ¿quieres ser mi nova?

La castaña, se sentía la mas feliz, por ser correspondida en el sentimiento mas lindo de la vida…

-Si…Ron…acepto…y te prometo nunca dejarte solo…siempre contaras con migo, que te quede claro…—le contesto, Ron sonrío y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre los dos para sellar con un beso, requerido por el tiempo, una relación que nunca se iba a romper. Separándose poco a poco le dijo:

-De mi parte, te digo lo mismo…—la miro—nunca te dejare sola, siempre tendrás mi mano entrelazada en la tuya, para apoyarte en tus decisiones…—la tomo de la mano y la entrelazo—ahora sin mas por el momento…hay que dormir…—y la llevo hacia su cama.

Ya recostados en la cama se abrazaron, pero antes de que Ron se quedara dormido ella atrajo su cara hacia si. Y lo beso, suave y lentamente, acariciando su pelo. El por su parte se dejo llevar por ella y él la abrazo atrayéndola más y más. Hermione poco a poco fue terminado el beso y le dijo:

—Ahora si…a dormir…—y se recostó en su pecho.

—Si, ahora si podré dormir…—y la acurruco mas hacia el.

Se sumieron en un sueño profundo, uno en los brazos del otro, pensando en que mañana seria otro día

Momentos antes en la sala común.

Ginny miro a Harry, este tomo asiento junto a ella, y lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte abrazo por parte de la pelirroja, y la humedad que esta dejaba en su playera, cuanto tendría esperándolo, o mas bien, cuanto tendría conteniendo las lagrimas, que a gritos pedían salir de sus ojos.

—Lo siento Ginny, siento mucho, no sabes cuanto, la perdida de Fred… no se como disculparme por lo que hice pasar a tu familia…y—pero fue interrumpido, ya que sintió la mano de Ginny tocarle la cara…

—Shhsss…Harry no tienes por que disculparte—le dijo con un nudo en la garganta—Fred sabía lo que hacia, todos los que han muerto, sabían lo que hacían...—seco las lagrimas de Harry con su mano…—no sabes cuanto te extrañe, no sabes como sufrí el no saber de ti desde la boda de Fleur…se que lo hiciste por protegerme, se que lo hiciste por mi bien…pero no pudiste al menos contarme lo que tenias en mente, sabes que pudiste confiar en mi, pero al parecer…no viste eso…

Harry no sabía por donde empezar a responder todas sus preguntas, así que bien o mal, le dijo:

—Si no te dije lo que tenia planeado, era por que temía que Voldemort, leyera mi mente y se enterara de que tu sabias parte de mis planes…—recordó el funeral de Dumbledore el año pasado en el cual termino con Ginny—no quería perder una de las cosas que mas quiero en esta vida…-la miro a los ojos.

—Lo sé… pero entiende mi sentir cuando te fuiste…-otra lagrima rodó por su cara—pero sabia muy en el fondo de mi, que lo que hacías era por protegerme…así que me resigne a tu decisión, y comencé a hacer algo, aquí…—miro la sala común.

—Volviste a reclutar al ED—dijo Harry.

—Sí, tenía que hacer algo, no sabia si te enterarías o no, pero aun así…Los horrores que nos hacían pasar los Carrow y Snape, eran despiadados, así que como supiste, Neville encontró la forma de salir a Hogsmeade, sin ser vistos por la guardia de los Carrow...y pues bueno hicimos lo que pudimos…

—Si…Neville nos lo contó…que lograron salir de Hogwarts, y poner esos anuncios en el pueblo…del reclutamiento del ED…—sonrío, y Ginny también. —Pero aun así, no creerás que te olvide, siempre consultaba el mapa del merodeador…para ver donde estabas…

— ¿En serio?,…entonces no te olvidaste por completo de mi…-le dijo.

—Nunca me olvide de ti…y me sentí orgulloso y preocupado a la vez, cuando me entere de que entraste al despacho de Snape, para tomar la espada de Gryffindor…enserio me preocupe… pero también supe que tu castigo lo pasaste con Hagrid…y supe que no la pasaste tan mal—Le dijo—pero Dime ¿Tú te olvidaste de mi?

—Nunca…nunca me olvide de ti, siempre habitaste mis sueños y mis desvelos, sabia que estabas bien, ya que sino no era así, el profeta lo hubiera publicado, así que eso era mi consuelo, el no saber nada de ti…

Harry tenía algo que decirle, algo que no debió de hacer aquellas ves en el funeral de Dumbledore.

—Ginny…te gustaría volver a ser mi novia… ¿aceptas volver a ser parte de mi vida?—le tomo las manos—te prometo nunca volver a dejarte sola.

—Sí…acepto…y no me importa si volvemos a pelear en otra batalla, esta vez estaremos tú y yo…siempre juntos…—le dijo.

Se abrazaron y poco a poco sus bocas se fueron encontrando, en una búsqueda que solicitaba con urgencia un encuentro lento y fuerte a la vez.

Se separaron, y por primeras vez de meses de ausencia, sonrieron, con el anhelo, de un mañana, de otra oportunidad más.

—Es hora de ir a dormir, te confieso que no se que parte del cuerpo es la que no me duele…-la tomo de la mano y subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos.

—Tienes razón…es momento de descansar…—lo siguió, y entraron al cuarto.

Se dieron cuenta que Ron y Hermione ya se habían quedado dormidos, juntos en la cama de este. Lo único que hicieron fue mirarse y decirse muy bajito_…ya era hora que se dijeran lo que sentían_. Harry condujo a Ginny a su cama y también se abrazaron y con un beso corto se dieron las buenas noches y se quedaron dormidos….

Ginny sentía que Harry se movía mucho, de pronto sitio que este se levantaba jadeando y sudoroso, ella también se despertó, se incorporo y le tomo una mando, el moreno volteo y la observo, presiono su mando, suplicando ayuda.

—No sé cómo voy a superar esto…no se si podré volver a dormir…—le dijo.

—Se que podrás, tardaremos tiempo en superarlo…pero pasara…—le respondió—es mas…espera y te are la poción para dormir…—Harry sólo atino a mover la cabeza…

Ginny se levanto, y rebusco entre las cosas que había en el cuarto de Harry, encontró lo que buscaba los ingredientes necesarios para poder darle a Harry un momento de relajación.

—toma… bebe esto…es la poción que te hizo una vez Madame Pomfrey…—le dio el baso en la mano—tómatela y sino funciona sabes que yo estaré aquí para velar tu sueño…—lo miro con ternura.

—Gracias, Ginny…en verdad no se que haría en estos momentos sino estuvieras a mi lado…—tomo el baso y bebió la poción de un solo trago.

Se volvieron a recostar, solo que estas ves Ginny se aseguro que Harry no tenía pesadillas, para así ella poder dormir, ella también necesitaba un respiro, una desconexión de la terrible realidad que pasaron hace unas horas.


	2. Anuncios y permisos

Capitulo 2

_Anuncios y permisos_

Los primeros en despertarse fueron Ron y Hermione, pero no se levantaron se quedaron observando el Sol a través de una de las ventanas de la habitación. Ron abrazaba a su ahora novia como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Hermione no se quedaba atrás. En eso Harry se despertó y vio que sus dos mejores amigos ya estaban despiertos.

—Hola, chicos…mmm… no sé qué decir… ¿qué hora es?—les pregunto.

—Son las 6 de la tarde…—le respondió Ron— ¡wuauu! Son las 6 de la tarde…estuvimos durmiendo casi 15 horas…

—Y que lo digas…ya nos hacia falta poder pegar un ojo…—les dijo Hermione.

—Si tienes razón…aunque al principio tuve pesadillas, esto será muy difícil de superar…-les comento, estas ves Harry se propuso decir lo que sentía y no guardaría, nada de lo que sentía, ya no podría guardarse nada.

—Harry… ¿en verdad?...pero porque no nos despertaste…—le dijo Hermione.

—No hacía falta… mi sanadora oficial me hizo una poción para poder dormir…—les dijo y acaricio el cabello de Ginny.

El pelirrojo y la castaña observaron como Ginny dormía 1plácidamente en la cama junto con Harry.

— ¿acaso ustedes?,…-le pregunto Ron, y Harry respondió.

— ¿acaso ustedes?...—y miro a ambos, ya que seguían abrazados en la cama de Ron.

—Creo que los hechos… hablan por si solos… ¿no?—Hermione los miro.

Se miraron y rieron, por primera vez después de las tragedias, rieron tanto que despertaron a Ginny, y esta les reclamo aventándoles una almohada.

—Oye…que te pasa…hermanita—dijo Ron.

—Me pasa que me han despertado…ustedes tres…tan bien que estaba soñando…—se quejo para luego sonrojarse.

—Bueno…creo que es hora de levantarnos… ¿no creen?—les dijo ron—tengo mucha hambre y necesito a gritos un baño reparador.

—Tienes razón… Ginny vamos al cuarto de las chicas…—Le dijo la castaña a la pelirroja.

—Si—se levanto y se despido de Harry con un beso suave, lo mismo hizo Hermione con Ron.

—No tarden… si… las esperaremos en la sala común…—les dijo Harry.

Pero eso de no tarden no aplicaba, el agua del cuarto de baño de los chicos como el de las chicas era estupendo así que decidieron relajarse en las tinas. Ginny y Hermione, estaban en la alberca que conjuro la castaña con burbujas y un rico olor a hierbas tropicales, mientras tanto los chicos estaban en dos bañeras con agua caliente y olor a lavanda.

— ¿Harry sabes si tendremos que volver a Hogwarts, digo a cursar séptimo año?—le pregunto el pelirrojo.

—La verdad no tengo la menor idea…sería bueno ¿no crees?... así pasaríamos más tiempo juntos y nos podríamos olvidar un poco mas de todo lo sucedido—le respondió el moreno.

—Tienes razón…sería bueno…Oye ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?—le cuestiono a Harry, este lo miro y con un movimiento de cabeza asintió—se que esta de mas decirte que, espero y cuides mucho a Ginny ella te quiere, y no quiero verla sufrir…—Ron fue interrumpido por Harry.

—No tienes que decirme lo que ya se, tengo mucho que hacer a partir de ahora, pero en mis prioridades esta, hacer Feliz a tu hermana yo también la quiero mucho, no sé qué haría sin ella…—le dijo mirándolo—por cierto te digo lo mismo para con Hermione, la quiero como a una hermana, así que, más te vale hacerla muy Feliz, ¿He?

—Ni me digas nada, esto que siento por ella están grande, que nunca se acabara, y ten por seguro que la hare muy Feliz—le respondió el pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de baño de las chicas. Estas estaban sentadas con los ojos cerrados, pero despiertas, y Hermione le dijo a Ginny.

—He empezado esta nueva oportunidad con el pie derecho, ¿sabes? Anoche antes de dormirnos, Ron y Yo por fin nos dijimos cuanto nos queremos y que nunca nos separaremos… estoy empezando a ver la Felicidad que tanto he querido a lado de tu hermano…—sonríe.

—Pues la verdad ya se habían tardado bastante…jajá… pero debo de confesarte que Harry y Yo hicimos lo mismo, lo quiero Hermione no sabes cuánto, deseo estar con él hasta el fin de mis días, y en la otra vida, si es que hay una… lo hare Feliz, así como sé que él me haré Feliz—Ginny le dijo a su mejor amiga, y sonrieron.

Ya los cuatro bien descansados decidieron bajar al gran salón para enterarse de las últimas noticias acontecidas.

Entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a los señores Weasley's cenando, junto con, los de mas miembros de la orden, Luna, Neville y la señora Longbottom. El primero que se percato que sus amigos habían bajado a cenar fue Neville.

—¡Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron! Por fin despertaron, ya nos estaban preocupando—les dijo Neville, todos voltearon y les sonrieron.

—Por lo visto cada uno está con su cada cual—dijo Kingsley son riéndoles—Me alegro a pesar de lo que acabamos de pasar hay buenas noticias entre nosotros.

El cuarteto no hizo más que sonrojarse ante el comentario.

—Hijos que bueno que bajan, me supongo que quieren cenar…—les dijo la señora Weasley.

—claro, morimos de hambre—respondió Ron.

Todos continuaron cenando en el Gran Salón, en el postre Harry tomo la iniciativa y llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

—Bueno, no sé cómo empezar a agradecerles el que hayan estado con migo en esta batalla, me hubiera gustado que nadie nos dejara de este mundo, pero como bien me dijo mi amiga—miro a Hermione-, y aun que es muy duro decirlo, sin sacrificios no puede haber beneficios, tengo que esperanza de que todo haya acabado, de que podamos comenzar nuevamente… ahora sé que nunca voy a estar solo, tengo a mi familia—miro a todos los Weasley's—tengo a mis amigos—miro a Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville—y también tengo a personas de las cuales he aprendido bastante—Miro a los miembros de la Orden y sus antiguos profesores—Gracias.

—Muchacho sabes nunca estuviste solo, siempre contaste con nosotros, y sobra decir que siempre contaras con nosotros—dijo Kingsley.

—Claro Hijo siempre estaremos para apoyarte—dijo el señor Weasley abrazado de su esposa.

—Siempre nos tendrás Harry—dijo Neville y Luna asintió con la cabeza, al igual que la señora Longbottom.

—Bueno después de esta de declamación de amistad—dijo George, y todos rieron—quiero hacer un brindis por los caídos, que sus acciones nos hagan fuertes y su sacrificio este presente…Salud—y todo levantaron sus copas.

Después del brindis propuesto, todos comenzaron a hablar, y Harry aprovecho esto para decirle algo a Ginny que tenían que decirles a sus padres lo suyo.

—Señor, Señora Weasley, bueno pues solo quiero reiterar lo que Kingsley ya había visto, quiero pedirles…-pero fue interrumpido por la señora Weasley.

—Harry, no tienes que decir nada, ya venía venir esta situación, jajá, por mi pueden hacer lo que quieran, sé que mi niña esta en excelentes manos, y sé que la harás Feliz—le dijo sonriéndole.

-Creo que mi señora ya ha dicho suficiente, tienen nuestra aprobación.

Harry y Ginny se sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia Kingsley.

—Kingsley, que pasara ahora—le dijo Harry.

—Bueno, para empezar quiero decirte que soy el nuevo Ministro de Magia, y segundo, no quiero que te preocupes por nada, ya se tiene todo planeado, las reconstrucciones de Hogwarts se realizara rápido, para así iniciar curso el 1 de Septiembre, quiero que ustedes descansen y se relajen, no se preocupen por nada, quiero que termines tus estudios aquí, ya que tengo entendido que quieres ser Auror, o me equivoco—le sonrió.

—Jeje, si quiero ser Auror, y pues déjame felicitarte, se que serás un buen Ministro.

—así que espero te relajes mucho, quiero que termines bien tus estudios aquí en Hogwarts, lo mejor posible, lo mismo digo para ti Ginny, al igual que para tu hermano y Hermione, los cuatro tienen un excelente futuro, en la especialidad que quieran.

Harry vio como Ron estaba hablando con la señora Weasley, y les sonrió.

—Creo que Ron también le está diciendo a tu mamá lo de su relación con Hermione—le dijo a Ginny, esta volteo y también sonrió.

—Ven vamos a caminar—le dijo Ginny a Harry—quiero despejarme.

—Claro vamos—la tomo de la mano y salieron hacia los jardines, a lo lejos Hermione vio la escena.

—…así que Hermione bienvenida a la familia, déjame decir que esta relación ya la veía venir desde hace mucho tiempo—les dijo—pero no sé por qué tardaron tanto—les dijo algo enojada.

—Bueno mamá, creo que no queríamos aceptar lo que sentíamos—le dijo y presiono la mano de la castaña.

—Gracias por aceptarme en su familia señora Weasley—dijo Hermione, la señora Weasley le sonrió.

—Siempre serás bienvenida hija—le dijo el señor Weasley.

Se separaron de ellos y se fueron, mientras todos seguían dialogando lo que se tenía que hacer para la restauración del Colegio.

—Vamos a afuera—le dijo Hermione a Ron.

—Claro, porque no, necesito caminar cene bastante—le sonrío y le dio un beso tomándola de la mano también.

Ya en los terrenos, Ron se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos en el lago estaban Harry y Ginny, abrazados. Y condujo hacia allí a su novia lentamente, abrazándola. Ya caminando la paró en seco y le dijo:

—Te quiero—y la tomo de la cara y la beso lentamente, como si fuera su primer beso.

—Wuauu… cada que me besas, es como si fuera el primero—le dijo y le puso las manos en el cuello—Quiero estar contigo para siempre—y lo volvió a besar. El selo respondió y cuando terminaron la condujo hacia su Hermana y cuñado.

Ginny volteo y vio venir a su hermano y su nueva cuñada.

—Ahí vienen, Ron y Hermione—le dijo a Harry, y le sonrío.

—pues hay que aprovechar en lo que llegan—le dijo con una mirada picara, y la beso, lenta y apasionadamente, después de unos minutos se separo dándole besitos.

—Mmm… me agrada esto, creo que me acostumbrare a ser la novia, de él niño que sobrevivió—le dijo riendo, y mirándolo.

—Hey, chicos…-dijo Hermione.

—Nada, aquí estamos observando la noche—le dijo Ginny a Hermione.

—Siéntense—les dijo Harry.

Ron y Hermione se acomodaron en él pasto.

—Creo que todo salió bien esta noche, ¿verdad?—comento Ron.

—Creo que si, a nosotros tu mama nos dio carta abierta a nuestra relación—dijo Harry y abrazo a Ginny-¿Y a ustedes?

—También, solo que nos dio un pequeño reprimenda, por tardar tanto en decirnos lo que sentíamos-dijo Hermione algo roja.

Los cuatro rieron, y siguieron platicando de todo y nada, y entre esa plática Ron dijo:

—Hermione—la llamo y la abrazo—cuando quieres que vayamos por tus padres, supongo que te mueres por tenerlos de regreso—Ginny y Harry guardaron silencio, y la castaña respondió.

—Pues estaba pensando en ir el próximo sábado, y pues sí, me muero por abrazarlos—se le estaba cortando la voz.

—Podemos acompañarlos, nos vendría bien, un pequeño viaje—comento Ginny.

—Bueno, no se hable más, el sábado partiremos a Australia—dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los tres.


	3. Los padres de Hermione

Capitulo 3

_Los padres de Hermione_

Después de varias horas de estar planeando su partida, para ir en busca de los padres de Hermione, concluyeron que partirían el sábado por la mañana a primera horas, Harry los convenció para que se hospedaran en un hotel muggle cerca del lugar, según él, por si no los encontraban pronto tendrían a donde regresar, y su otro pretexto y el más convincentes, era que ya no quería dormir a la intemperie.

Dos días más tarde la familia Weasley y la orden, partieron a sus respectivas casas, para así poder dejar empezar las reconstrucciones de Hogwarts.

Ron les comento a sus padres que acompañaría a Hermione en busca de sus padres, y que tanto Harry como Ginny los acompañarían también, la señora Weasley iba a empezar a reprocharle, pero el señor Weasley la detuvo diciendo, que ya estaban grandes y que se podrían cuidar solos, al fin y al cabo ya han sobrevivido a cosas peores, con todo su pesar la mamá de Ron tuvo que admitir la realidad, sus hijos habían crecido y madurado rápidamente.

Ya el sábado por la mañana, se despidieron de los señores Weasley, y se aparecieron en la ciudad cerca del pueblo donde se encontraban los padres de Hermione, optaron por el transporte muggle de ahí en adelante, Harry quería enseñar a utilizar el autobús a Ginny, y por otro lado Ron quería acostumbrase a las cosas muggles, acto que Hermione le agradeció con un profundo beso.

Hermione y Harry optaron por ir primero al Hotel para dejar sus mochilas no llevaban gran cosa, en si solo cargaron con cambios de ropa y obviamente sus varitas. Harry pidió a la señorita recepcionista una habitación grande, bueno mejor dicho pidió de esas habitaciones en las que las comunica una sala y cocina y tiene dos habitaciones separadas (creo que se llaman tiempo compartido o algo así), ya instalados en las habitaciones Harry no podía de la risa al ver a Ginny y Ron súper entretenidos con la Televisión. Casi terminaron sacándolos arrastras por lo entretenidos que estaban, hasta que Hermione les dijo que se iría a buscar a sus padres sola.

No fue difícil dar con los padres de Hermione ya que como ella sabía buscar muye bien, los encontró en el directorio telefónico de la ciudad.

— ¿Hermione, donde queda la dirección que buscaste en ese libro?—pregunto Ron.

—queda aproximadamente a una hora en autobús desde el hotel, además el "Libro", como le dijiste se le llama directorio telefónico.

—Okay entonces vayamos haya, que ya es la 1 de la tarde, y no sabremos si nos tardaremos—les dijo Harry, quien tomo a Ginny de la mano, y paro el autobús que se aproximaba hacia ellos, ya que según la dirección que leyó del papel que llevaba Hermione, era la ruta 12.

Todos subieron y se acomodaron en la parte de atrás del transporte, durante los siguientes minutos Ginny le iba explicando a Ron y Hermione como se utilizaban los aditamentos que llevaba en autobús ya que contaba con Televisión. Ron se asusto mucho cuando Hermione por accidente movió una palanca que serbia para ajustar el respaldo del asiento, y casi hace que Ron, se fuera de bruces hacia atrás. No pudo contener la risa y mucho menos Ginny, ya que ella y Harry iban detrás de los otros, y prácticamente Ron cayó encima de Harry.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían llegado a su destino, cuando bajaron del transporte, Hermione checo la dirección en un mapa que compro en una tienda de revistas, según sus cálculos se encontraban a 4 cuadras hacia arriba de donde estaban.

—está bien caminemos, pues—dijo Ginny, alentando a su amiga ya que la veía muy nerviosa.

—y que tal si ya no se puede revertir el hechizo—dijo Hermione perdiendo el control—que tal si ya no puedo hacer nada, y ellos nunca pueden recordarme, y si…-pero ya no siguió, porque ron la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió un poco.

—Hermione, tranquila, tú eres una estupenda bruja, y podrás encontrar un solución, Okay… tranquilízate… y sigamos caminando—le dijo Ron.

Llegaron a la casa y a Hermione se le rosaron los ojos ya que vio la placa que estaba en la puerta que decía "Doctor y Doctora Wilkins". Toco a la puerta y no contestaron, volvió a intentarlo varias veces y era la misma respuesta, hasta que un vecino se dio cuenta y salió para ayudar.

—Disculpe, ¿busca a los Doctores?—se dirigió a Hermione.

—Sí, ¿no se encuentran?—respondió.

—Pues no, se fueron de vacaciones, no se a donde, pero regresan dentro de dos días, si gusta les puedo dar algún recado—le dijo el vecino.

—No, gracias regresaremos dentro de dos días, tengo un asunto que tratar con ellos, personalmente, pero dígame, ¿sabe cómo han estado?—cuestiono Ron.

—Desde que llegaron hace ya poco más de un año, se han llevado de maravilla con nosotros, son muy atentos con todos, ¿es usted algún pariente?—le pregunto a la castaña, para esto Ron la tomo de la mano. Ginny y Harry la miraron para ver que respondería.

—Este…este…no…es solo que nos los recomendaron—dijo diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—yo le puedo decir lo mismo, son excelentes doctores, y bueno me supongo que los vendrá a buscar ¿verdad?—comento el vecino.

—Si…si…regresaremos el lunes más o menos a la misma hora—dijo Harry—Gracias por la información.

—de nada que tengan un buen día—se despidió.

Cuando llegaron al Hotel ya era de noche, y decidieron quedarse en la habitación, y mañana saldrían a dar una vuelta por la capital de Australia.

Ya en la habitación, Hermione y Ginny decidieron hacer la cena. Estaban en la cocina platicando y los chicos estaban en la sala viendo un programa de TV que trataba de reparación de automóviles.

—Hermione, ¿cómo estas amiga?—pregunto Ginny al ver que su amiga tenía la mirada ausente y hacia todo mecánicamente.

— ¿qué?... ¿yo?,… este nada…bueno la verdad, estoy muy nerviosa, no sé como vayan a tomar mis papas todo, cuando les cuente lo que pasamos—dijo angustiada con un nudo en la garganta.

—No te apures amiga aquí nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte en eso—le dijo—por favor ya un estés así, mira mañana nos vamos a distraer, nos iremos a pasear para conocer este lugar, ¿Okay?

—Sí, está bien, me vendría de perlas distraerme un rato—respondió con más ánimos la castaña, en eso Ron entro a la cocina.

—Mmm…huele estupendo, ¿qué están haciendo?— pregunto Ron, abrazando a su novia.

—Pues…estamos haciendo Espagueti a la australiana, ya que estamos aquí, habrá que probarlo…-dijo Hermione.

—Si…y también estamos haciendo pastel de carne, para acompañar—complemento Ginny.

—Pues si sabe como huele, nos encantara a Harry y a mí—dijo Ron.

—Así…que pueden ir poniendo la mesa, ¿por favor?—le dijo Hermione.

—Tus deseos son ordenes, mi lady—y la sebo en la mejilla.

—Creo que podre acostumbrarme a que me mimen—dijo la castaña riendo. Y Ginny también rio, le dio gusto saber que Hermione sería feliz con su hermano.

Media hora después se encontraban cenando, los cuatro.

—Ufff… esto esta delicioso, Ginny—decía Harry sirviéndose su segunda ronda.

—Hey… yo también le ayude, tengo crédito—reprocho la castaña.

—Claro que si… te quedo excelente el espagueti—le dijo Ron, para calmarla.

Eran como las 11 de la noche cuando decidieron de poner fin a la remesa que duro como 3 horas, y decidieron ir a dormir.

—Buenas noches chicos, que descansen, mañana nos espera un largo día de turismo—les dijo Harry a los otros.

—Igual para ustedes, nos veremos mañana—respondió Hermione y se dirigieron a la habitación de la izquierda.

Ya en sus respectivas habitaciones:

Hermione entro al cuarto y se quedo sin habla era hermoso, decorado al estilo siglo XVIII, con doseles en la cama, todo era de madera, e inclusive había un balcón con vista a la ciudad, y como era de noche era hermosa la vista.

La castaña se acerco al balcón y admiro la vista, detrás de ella la siguió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Te gusta la vista?—le pregunto Ron, tomándola por detrás de la cintura, y asustándola un poco.

— ¡ayyy! Me asustaste—le dijo, y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ron—Si me gusta es preciosa esta vista—entrelazo sus manos con las de él—Tengo mucho miedo de perder a mis padres…Ron… no sé que voy hacer…tengo un al presentimiento—el pelirrojo la abrazo mas fuerte dándole su apoyo.

-Tranquila ya verás que todo saldrá bien, se que podrás…eres una bruja extraordinaria, Hermione…y ¿sabes que es lo mejor?—le pregunto, y estas al oír la pregunta, sé volteo, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, lo miro y le dijo.

— ¿Qué? Que es lo mejor…-le dijo Hermione.

—Pues que…te tengo a mi lado y nunca te voy a dejar ir—le respondió con una sonrisa, y acariciándole la cara. A Hermione se le rozaron los ojos y no pudo evitar que brotaran algunas lagrimas—No me voy a cansar de decirte lo que siento por ti.

—En este momento, es lo mejor que puedo escuchar ahorita… ahora tu eres mi vida…y yo tampoco te voy a dejar ir…—Hermione poco c poco acerco su cara a la de él y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. Por su parte Ron respondía gustoso el beso de su novia y comenzó a subir sus manos por su espalda, sabía que si seguían así no podría frenarse, así que dio fin poco a poco a lo que podría ser una situación indecorosa.

Hermione también noto, que de seguir así ella no se podría frenar y también opto por seguir a su novio, para finalizar ese beso.

—Vamos…ven… durmamos…mañana será una día estupendo—le dijo Ron. A lo que su novia contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación. Había una atmosfera distinta, Harry y Ginny, estaban sentados los dos en la cama abrazados, Ginny tenía la vista en la ventana admirando la noche y Harry tenia la vista en su novia.

— ¿Ya te había dicho que te quiero más que a mi vida?—Le dijo Harry.

—Pues no… no me habías dicho eso—lo volteo a ver.

—Entonces… te diré que… Te quiero más que a mi vida—le reitero y la beso lentamente, y comenzó a acariciarla y comenzaron a recostarse.

Harry comenzó a desabotonarle el pijama a su Ginny, y esta no se estaba quedando atrás, prosiguió quitándole la playera que Harry se había puesto para dormir, éste levanto las manos para que ella se la quitara rápido. El pelinegro continúo quitándole final mente lo que le estorbaba y la dejo solo en ropa interior, por su parte Ginny comenzó a apasionar más los besos, pero se dio cuenta de que quería más que nada estar con Harry en la intimidad pero no estaba lista, así que poco a poco fue disminuyendo los besos, Harry en un instante comprendió lo que estaña apunto que ocurrir, y que si era sincero no era ese el momento, así que siguió a la pelirroja, para detener la pasión que se estaba a punto de encender.

—Harry…Yo…quiero estar contigo…pero creo que este no es el momento—le dijo Ginny a Harry desviando la mirada.

—Si… entiendo… yo también quiero todo contigo pero… sé también que este no es momento…—respondió el moreno, le tomo el rostro con la mano hasta ponerlo para mirarse mutuamente—ya abra tiempo Okay no te apures, tenemos mucho tiempo—le dio un último beso y se puso su playera y Ginny se puso su pijama.

—Sí, se que abra tiempo—lo abrazo y con último beso se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente se levantaron a las 9 de la mañana, y ya cambiados y bañados decidieron almorzar fuera del hotel, después de almorzar fueron a dar una vuelta por la capital de Australia, visitaron muchos lugares, y lo más importante Hermione se olvido un poco de la situación que le esperaba mañana. Llegaron al hotel ya casi las 8 de la noche y decidieron cenar en el restauran del Hotel, terminaron y se dispusieron a irse a dormir. Ya se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos, cuando Hermione le dijo a Ron que iría a la cocina por un vaso con agua ya que tenía sed.

Iba de camino a la cocina y vio que Ginny salió de su habitación, se sonrieron y se internaron en la cocina.

—Hermione… ayer por la noche… estuve a punto de hacerlo con Harry…pero nos detuvimos…sabemos que no era ni el momento ni el lugar indicado—le confesó la pelirroja a su amiga y le platico todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Nosotros no llegamos a tanto pero, digamos que si hubiéramos llegado al punto en que se detuvieron ustedes, yo creo que no tendríamos fuerzas para detenernos—le platico algo sonrojada la castaña—Pero también aclaramos ese punto y quedamos en que tendríamos mucho tiempo.

Se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos y se despidieron.

A la mañana siguiente se dispusieron a tomar el autobús de la línea 12, para dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los padres de Hermione, eran como las 12 del día.

Iban llegando a la cuadra en donde Vivian los padres de Hermione cuando oyeron una explosión en la casa de los doctores, los cuatro voltearon, y se dieron cuenta de que la casa de los padres de la castaña estaba algo destruida, y fue todo tan rápido que ninguno de dio cuenta que Hermione había desaparecido de su lado. Ginny comenzó a correr y los otros dos la siguieron.


	4. Los perdí

Capitulo 4

_Los perdí_

Dentro de la casa de oían las risas de dos seres encapuchados, inmediatamente Hermione pensó, _Mortífagos_. La castaña entro muy sigilosa para poder evitar que se escaparan, se adentro lo más que pudo y observo mejor. Ahí estaban sus padres hincados abrazados con el temor en carne viva, sin saber quiénes eran esos hombres encapuchados. Uno de aquellos seres paso la varita por encima de sus cabezas y dijo:

—Vaya, vaya… esa sangre sucia de Granger des memorizó a sus padres, que inteligente, hay que decirlo; muy inteligente, lástima que no sea tan poderosa como nosotros –se oyeron estridentes carcajadas, comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos con la varita y dijo-¡_Obliviate C_onjunt!—las caras de los papás de Hermione se quedaron como idas y fue ahí cuando la castaña quiso salir de su escondite pero unos brazos que la aprisionaban no al dejaron. La voltearon y se clamo de inmediato, era Ron que le decía con un dedo en la boca que no hiciera ruido, ésta asintió y pudo observar que detrás de su novio estaban Ginny y Harry con varita en mano. Muy quedito el pelirrojo dijo:

-Ustedes tres encuentren otra manera de entrar, yo los distraeré—pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-No… yo…, los distraeré—al ver que Harry y Ginny iban a replicar—Por favor, confíen en mí—al observar la determinación en su rostro, el pelirrojo continuo.

-Está bien, esto es lo que haremos: Ginny ve por la parte de atrás de la casa y antes de entrar envía un patronus a Kingsley u dile lo que pasa—le dijo a su hermana que asintió—Harry, ve por el lado derecho y sí se pone peor has explotar la ventana y entra—el moreno dijo un bajo _esta bien_—Hermione—le tomo la mano y sintió como ésta temblaba—Entra, pero no comiences una batalla, trata de distraerlos mientras llegan los demás—la castaña lo miro y murmuro _hare lo que pueda_—Mientras yo entrare por arriba, hay que tratar de acorralarlos y evitar que escapen… al menos con vida—les dijo a los tres—Hermione ¿puedes hacer esas monedas?—la castaña lo miro sin saber de lo que su novio hablaba—sí, recuerda, esas que hiciste cuando reclutamos al ED—y la castaña comprendió lo que le decía, el pelirrojo saco cuatro monedas y se las dio a ella—has que puedan cambiar según la orden de cualquiera, no las vamos a leer, o al menos los que no puedan hacerlo, pero cuando sientan caliente su moneda sabrán que es la señal para entrar—Hermione comprendió, tomo las monedas y comenzó a hacer movimientos de varita complicados, cuando termino dijo:

—Okay, ya están, las monedas de todos pueden dar órdenes a las demás de cambiar. Cuando tu Ginny—le dijo a la pelirroja y la miro—sientas que se calienta tu moneda manda el patronus, y estate preparada. Harry cuando sientas que tu moneda arda, haz lo que te dijo Ron—ambos; pelirroja y moreno asintieron—Ron tú le mandas la señal a Ginny y yo a Harry, cuando sientas que la tuya arda entras, Ginny me mandas la señal para saber que mandaste el patronus—Ginny asintió y tomo su moneda y dijo.

— ¿Y cómo funcionan?—dijo—la verdad no sé ni cómo hacer un mensaje—Hermione le respondió.

—Es fácil, sólo piensa a quien le quieres mandar el mensaje y él lo recibirá—le dijo.

—Muy bien, ya estamos, estos dos no se van de aquí sin al menos un pie roto o… muertos—dijo Ron y todos lo miraron—Okay a sus puestos, esperen las señales—Ginny se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa y Harry a la derecha—Confío en ti Hermione… Te quiero… Espera mi señal y entras—la beso rápido y desapareció.

Hermione se mentalizo para lo que se avecinaba, suspiro y exhalo aire y se dijo así misma: _Estos idiotas no se escapan,_ y espero la señal de su novio.

Dentro de la casa los Mortífagos observaron cómo las caras de los padres de Hermione comenzaban a recordar. Se oyó un crujido en el techo y se cayó un pedazo, la madre de la castaña grito y acto siguiente John Granger dijo.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde está mi hija?—les cuestiono el Sr. Granger mirándolos con desafío.

—Mira nada más, creo que ya recordaron a su asquerosa hija—dijo uno de los encapuchados—pero al parecer ella se ha olvidado de ustedes—se carcajearon ambos Mortífagos—la niña sabelotodo ha abandonado a papi y a mami—más risas estridentes.

En el momento que crujió el techo y cayo, a Ron no le pudo ir mejor ya que desde ahí podía ver todo lo que pasaba en la planta baja, saco su moneda la sostuvo entre sus manos y pensó: _Hermione Ahora, _fue cuando la castaña tomando fuerzas de flaqueza entro. Ron le mando el mensaje a Ginny, esta estaba observando por una ventana, no podía oír nada pero si ver perfectamente, saco la moneda que decía: _¡Ahora Ginny manda el patronus!_ Pero el problema era que tampoco sabía cómo mandar un patronus así, volteo a ver a la casa y pudo ver como su amiga entraba y comenzaba discutir con los Mortífagos. Agarro valor y rogo a Merlín porque funcionara y así sin más susurro: ¡_Specto Patronum_! Salió un caballo pequeño y Ginny cerró los ojos y pensó: ¡_soy Ginny, estamos en Australia en un pueblo llamado Auster, han atacado la casa de los padres de Hermione los tienen de rehenes, por favor manden ayuda, todo está calmado tenemos un plan_! Ginny abrió los ojos y observo como su patronus asentía y luego desaparecía. La pelirroja tomo ese gesto como que si funciono, agarro la moneda pensó en los tres y ellos recibieron su mensaje: _Ya esta, alerta permanente_ Harry y Ron sacaron sus monedas y las leyeron, preparándose para lo que se desatara.

— ¡Dejen a mis padres!—una Hermione con determinación les dijo a los Mortífagos—déjenlos ir, ellos no tienen la culpa de que yo haya ayudado a Harry a destruir a su Señor, llévenme a mí, hagan lo que sea conmigo—se le quebró la voz.

—¡Ah!… ¡Claro!—dijo uno de los Mortífagos—cómo si fuera así de fácil, antes de matar a tus padres y a ti… nos divertiremos un poco… vengaremos a nuestro Señor Tenebroso—y sin que se lo esperara la castaña salió disparada y sintió cómo uno de ellos la inmovilizaba, ésta pudo sacar su moneda y la guardo en el puño cerrado, los otros tres que observaban la escena estaban a punto de entrar pero la castaña logro ver a Harry en un vistazo rápido y le dijo que no con la cabeza, y rápidamente le gesticulo _confíen en mí._

El mortífago la aprisiono en la pared con los brazos extendidos, a pesar de que Hermione tenía en la otra mano su varita, no podía hacer nada. El malvado engendro se le acerco y le susurro.

—Haz cometido el error de venir tu sola, y este lugar será tu tumba, junto con la de tus padres—éste le arranco una de las mangas de su sudadera y con la varita le comenzó a escribir en el antebrazo_—_él dolor que sentía Hermione era insoportable, comenzó a llorar, sus amigos querían entrar ya, no podían seguir de espectadores, pero ella les mando un mensaje que decía: _No entren_, los otros tres, chirriaron los dientes al ver como sufría Hermione. Las carcajadas de los dos Mortífagos eran horribles, mientras que uno torturaba a la castaña el otro empezó a torturar a la Sra. Granger.

— ¡Crucio!—bramo él otro Mortífago y el Sr. Granger no pudo hacer nada solo observar como su esposa gritaba y se contorsionaba.

— ¡No, déjala por favor!... No—gritaba la castaña. Gritaba por su madre y por dolor que sentía, y también gritaba por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella.

— ¡Pero si estamos comenzando!—dijo él Mortífago que torturaba a Hermione—Ahhh… esto es muy gratificante…—y carcajadas se dejaron escuchar.

Ginny vio como cercas de la casa se aparecieron 5 figuras que al verla corrieron hacia ella. La pelirroja les hizo señas para que no hicieran ruido y les comento.

—Al parecer son sólo dos Mortífagos, cuando aparecimos la casa de los Sres. Granger ya estaba en este estado, llegamos e hicimos un plan rápido…—y les comento todo muy rápidamente—Así que sólo estamos esperando la señal de Hermione para entrar…—se le quebró la voz—la están torturando junto con su mamá—los 5 agarraron sus varitas y Kingsley dijo.

—Muy bien… Arthur, Bill; vayan a con Ron a la planta alta, Charly y yo iremos con Harry a la derecha, George tú quédate aquí con Ginny, hay que esperar la señal de Hermione.

Ron volteo y vio como su padre y Bill se acercaban a él. Bill le tomo del hombro.

—Ya no aguanto más, la están haciendo sufrir—dijo muy bajito, su padre los sereno.

—Estamos aquí, hijo—le apretó el brazo—ella sabe lo que hace—Ron asintió. Paso su vista hacia la ventana y observo como aparecían 3 Mortífagos más enfrente de la casa. Volteo a ver a Hermione y ella por instinto miro hacia arriba, él le gesticulo: _Vienen tres más,_ pero aún así ella negó con la cabeza.

Ginny, Harry y los demás observaron como entraban otras 3 figuras encapuchadas y comenzaban a hablar.

—Mira… nada más… han comenzado la fiesta sin nosotros…—empezó a decir unos de los recién llegados—pero si él no está participando y pronuncio-¡Crucio!—y el padre de Hermione también se retorcía. La castaña no sabía si ya habían llegado los refuerzos, y es que ya no aguantaba. Otro de los recién llegados se acerco a su colega y observo lo que le estaba haciendo a esta en el brazo, dijo.

— ¿Estas tan orgullosa de ser una sangre sucia, que le has pedido que te tatúen tu pseudónimo?—le dijo a la castaña con voz despreciable—Que ternura, pero al parecer Bellatrix no te aplico bien la Maldición Cruciatus, veamos…—se oyeron carcajadas de todos los Mortífagos y este comenzó a pronunciar el maleficio, pero Hermione con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban les mando el mensaje a sus amigos. En el acto hubo destellos que provenían de todas partes.

El mortífago que le hizo la cicatriz a Hermione cayo aún lado de ella, él otro salió volado de la casa y Ginny y George fueron tras él. Los que estaban torturando a los Sres. Granger ahora se debatían en el patío con Kingsley, Bill y Arthur. Otro de ellos se peleaba con Ron y Charly. Harry fue a ayudar a su amiga y la sentó, éste rápido fue a ver a los padres de ésta y corroboro que la señora Granger estaba inconsciente y su padre estaba volviendo en sí.

—Tú mamá esta inconsciente—se cayó otro pedazo de techo—Y tú padre ya está con ella.

—Gracias Harry—le dijo la castaña, volteo a su lado y ya no estaba el mortífago tirado a un lado de ella— ¿Dónde está…?—Harry también volteo en la misma dirección y todo fue muy rápido.

—Aquí estoy… sangre sucia—dijo—_Desmaius_—y el padre de Hermione voló hacia la cocina—_Desmaius—_y Harry también voló pero no cayó inconsciente, estaba a punto de atacar cuando en cámara lenta vio en rayo verde salir de la varita del mortífago—_Avada Kedavra—_y la maldición dio directo en Jean Granger, Hermione grito.

— ¡NO!—y todos la oyeron—pero la tortura no la dejaba moverse, vio que hechizos salían detrás de ella hacía el mortífago, era Harry.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta!—eran tantos los hechizos que el mortífago no se daba abasto, Hermione como pudo se movió y llego hasta el lado donde yacía su madre y comenzó a llorar.

Se levanto y ayudo a Harry, eran dos contra uno, él mortífago se las veía duras pero aún así, hacía batallar a los otros dos. De pronto un hechizo de afuera agarro desprevenido a Harry y salió volando. Por el momento se desestabilizo el mortífago y eso lo aprovecho muy bien Hermione.

—Lo pagaras… imbécil—y pronunció—_Crucio_—y él mortífago se empezó a retorcer—_Avada Kedavra_—dijo la castaña y el encapuchado precio, fue a ver a Harry que ya se estaba levantando. A fuera era como otra guerra, hechizos por todos lados.

—Papá… Papá… respóndeme—decía Hermione a su padre, este despertó y la abrazo.

—Hermione… qué bueno que estas bien hija… ¿Dónde está tu madre?—al ver las lágrimas de su hija—No… no…—y la abrazo otra vez.

En eso Ron y otro mortífago entraron en la casa, Harry ayudo al pelirrojo, este malvado engendro era mucho más fuerte que el anterior, atacaba y se defendía con facilidad.

—Lo siento… lo siento papá… no pude…—le decía Hermione a su padre entre sollozo y sollozo.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste… hija… que nunc se te olvide que ella te amo, tanto como yo te amo—le dijo su padre—a fuera Ginny y George se lograron librar de él mortífago y Ginny fue a la ayuda de su hermano y Harry, mientras que George ayudaba a Kingsley y Bill contra otros dos ya que Arthur y Charly estaban tirados inconscientes, todavía quedaban tres Mortífagos. Hermione se levanto y se puso enfrente de su padre, él mortífago la observo y lazó un _bombarda_ y Ron, Harry y Ginny salieron disparados, la castaña protegió a su padre de la caída total del techo, pero no vio venir el hechizo por pate del mortífago.

—_Avada Kedavra_—salió directo a Hermione pero su padre hizo un movimiento para protegerla y le dio de lleno en la espalda. Otra voz se escucho.

—Maldito…_Avada Kedavra_—grito Ron y el mortífago cayó entre escombros. Muerto.

—Papá… no… papá—lloraba y gritaba—no me dejes… papá…—ron corrió y la abrazo—Ron… mis padres…ambos…—lloraba aferrada a Ron-…están muertos—cuando dijo estas últimas palabras Ginny y Harry, que se levantaron y corrieron hacia ellos, comenzaron a llorar.

—Cuantos faltan—dijo Harry y se le corto la voz.

—Papá elimino a uno, yo mate a otro…—decía Ron con la voz quebrada—papá y Charly están inconscientes…

—Hermione… elimino a uno—dijo Harry.

—Faltan dos, son con los que están luchando, George, Bill y Kingsley—dijo Ginny y comenzó a salir—voy a ayudarles.

—Voy contigo—dijo Harry—cuídala Ron—le dijo al pelirrojo. Y a fuera más hechizos se oían.

—Ron… porque… mis padres—lloraba desconsolada—No podre vivir—decía—ya no, los perdí—Ron le tomo la cara entre sus manos.

—No digas estupideces…—con voz quebrada Ron le decía—Sí tu no vives yo tampoco.

—Estoy sola…—dijo Hermione.

—No lo estas…—y Ron la a brazo, le tomo el brazo y ella gimió un poco, le quito el resto de sangre y pudo leer _SANGRE SUCIA_—y la volvió a abrazar y Hermione se desvaneció en sus brazos.

En el patio de la casa seguía la batalla, uno de los Mortífagos cayo, gracias a los hechizos de Bill y George. El otro al verse acorralado intento huir pero Ginny no lo dejo.

—_Encarceo_—grito Ginny.

—_Petrificus Totalus_—grito Harry.

Todos se relajaron un poco, pero cuando vieron que Ginny lloraba en los brazos de Harry y este también, quitaron las caras de alegría.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Bill. Harry le respondió.

—Los padres de Hermione…—dijo llorando—murieron—las caras de Kingsley, Bill y Charly se ensombrecieron.

— ¡Demonios!—dijo George y pateo una modera que esta cercas de él.


	5. Promesa

Capitulo 5

_Promesa_

—Llamare a gente del Ministerio para que vengan a reparar y ver si hay testigos y des memorizarlos. Acabo de mandar un mensaje a San Mungo, los estarán esperando para atenderlos—dijo Kingsley. Todos se metieron a lo que quedaba de casa, George y Bill fueron a por su Padre y Charly.

Ron, ya no oyó más ruidos y se dijo que todo había terminado, acurruco más a Hermione y lloro como nunca lo había hecho. Casi matan a su Hermione, pero a que costo se salvo ella… sabía que este problema ella no lo sobrellevaría fácil pero se dijo que él se encargaría de que lo superaría, no importara el costo.

Oyó pasos y saco su varita, pero se relajo al ver que eran Bill y los demás, Ginny vio a Hermione y corrió a su lado.

—Esta desmayada—le dijo a su hermana. Ésta se relajo.

—Kingsley nos mando a San Mungo, nos están esperando para atendernos—decía Ginny—a todos—espesaron a oír ajetreo a fuera.

—Yo me llevo a Hermione—dijo Ron.

—Ginny y Yo nos llevaremos a los padres de Hermione—dijo Harry y Ginny aprobó lo dicho.

—Nosotros nos llevaremos a Papá y Charly—dijo Bill apuntándose a él y George.

—Yo los veré allá—dijo Kingsley, Tan pronto como dijeron eso. Ron desapareció y reapareció en la sala principal del sanatorio, al verlos llegar ahí estaban ya la señora Weasley y Fleur.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Fleur. La señora Weasley también se acerco.

—Que Harry y Ginny les cuenten—fue lo único que dijo y más lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

—Ron… Hermione—dijo Molly al verla inconsciente en los brazos de su hijo.

—Solo esta desmayada—alcanzo a decir y una medimaga corrió a su ayuda.

— ¿Usted es Ronald Weasley?—preguntó la medimaga. Y Ron asintió—venga por acá el ministro nos ha informado del ataque.

—Mamá… espera a los demás… papá está herido y Charly igual… no tardaran—dijo Ron y siguió a la medimaga.

A pesar del momento la señora Weasley no se pudo sentir más orgullosa de su hijo, por su temple y su ternura para con su nuera.

Bill apareció con Charly y Fleur fue en su ayuda, enseguida apareció George y su papá, otras enfermeras, al tanto de la situación, acudieron en su ayuda. Apareció Ginny y pidió auxilio, las enfermeras desaparecieron con ella. Un minuto después Ginny y una enfermera aparecieron con una camilla y con la Mamá de Hermione tapada con una manta, la llevaron a un cuarto. Después apareció Harry y la otra enfermera, con el cuerpo de él papá de la castaña. Salieron del cuarto, Ginny y Harry e informaron a Molly y Fleur de los hechos.

—Que atrocidad, pobre de Hermione—dijo Molly.

—Iré a ver a ver a Bill y Charly, les informare de cualquier soca—dijo Fleur y se dio la vuelta, se seco las lagrimas y camino. Llego un medimago y les dijo.

—El Sr. Weasley así como su hijo están estables, así que pueden ir a verlos—le dijo a Molly que se despidió y fue tras de Fleur.

—Mientras tanto usted Señor Potter y usted señorita Weasley, acompáñenme, también necesitan ser atendidos—les dijo el medimago.

—Yo estoy bien—dijo Harry

—Yo también—dijo Ginny

—Pues no creo que el hombro de su novio este bien en esa posición y usted no creo que tampoco—dijo el medimago— ¿Le duele esto?—y le clavo un dedo en el estomago a Ginny, ella grito—Ya ve, no son cosas serias pero hay que atenderlas—volteo hacia recepción y le dijo a la enfermera—Mándame a Abril al cuarto 147—le dijo a ella y esta voceo a la enfermera—vamos entre más rápido mejor.

Todo mundo fue atendido muy bien, al parecer el respeto por la familia Weasley, Hermione y Harry se prendió como pólvora, inclusive Kingsley no tuvo que abogar para que los atendieran. El nombre del nuevo Ministro de magia resonaba para bien en el mundo mágico.

En el cuarto de Hermione y Ron, estos eran atendidos por un medimago y una enfermera.

—Aunch—dijo Ron al sentir arder varias de sus heridas.

—Lo siento—le dijo la enfermera.

—No se preocupe por mí, mientras Hermione se cure, no me importa si yo quedo mal—la enfermera le sonrío. Se oyó una exclamación.

-Por Merlín… ¿Qué es esto? ¿La torturaron?—dijo el medimago, la enfermera fue a su encuentro, ya había terminado con Ron, se acerco a la castaña y se puso una mano en la boca y susurro:

—SANGRE SUCIA.

—Lo siento Hermione—le dijo el Medimago a una inconsciente castaña—No podre quitar esta cicatriz, fue con varita ¿verdad?—dijo el medimago y volteo y vio a Ron, este asintió volteo la cara y derramo varias lágrimas.

—En ese momento no pude hacer nada—dijo ron.

—Pero después la protegiste y por ella, tú y ella están vivos—comento el medimago.

—Pero sus padres murieron…—se le quebró la voz.

—Es un precio muy alto, pero así es la vida—dijo la enfermera.

—Los dejamos… para que descansen—expresó el doctor—el sillón se reclina para que puedas dormir, ella no despertara hasta mañana, al medio día.

—Gracias—finalizo Ron y cuando se cerró la puerta acerco el sillón, tomo la mano de la castaña y comenzó a llorar sin represiones.

—Te prometo—le decía acariciando su cara—que saldremos de esta, tú y Yo. Yo te ayudare—a pesar de estar en estado inconsciente ella oyó esas palabras y Ron secó una lágrima que caía por la cara de su novia.

Todo paso muy deprisa, Ron pensaba que solo hacia unas horas iban platicando de nada en particular, nunca pensó que una tragedia así les pudiera pasar a estas alturas de la vida, si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que pasaron para poder deshacerse de Voldemort, tan cercas de alcanzar una estabilidad emocional, y tuvieron que pasar por esto, que en verdad los afecto a los cuatro aun que más a la castaña. Recuerda las caras llenas de lágrimas de Harry y Ginny al ver deshecha a Hermione gritando su dolor mientras abrazaba a su padre. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, mientras pensaba esto, una escena no muy diferente se veía en la habitación 147, en la que estaban descansando; el moreno en la cama, ya que le acomodaron el hombro y por una noche tenía que estar en cama, en cambio la pelirroja estaba en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo sucedido; de pronto más lágrimas surcaron su rostro y Harry como pudo le acaricio el rostro.

—No deberías moverte—dijo Ginny—ya oíste al medimago, nada de mover el brazo—lo miró y vio que este también lloraba—Ah, Harry…—se levanto y lo abrazo y lloraron juntos.

—No puedo creer lo que paso—dijo el moreno entre sollozos—pobre de Hermione… sus padres…—se aferro más a Ginny—yo nunca conocí a mis padres… y no sabes cuánto duele su muerte aún…—lloraba—en cambio, Hermione…, siempre los tuvo, los amo, río con ellos… no sé cómo se sentirá…

—No, yo tampoco sé lo que se siente—decía Ginny—pero de lo que si estoy segura, es de que al igual como estuvimos siempre contigo…—Ginny tomo la cara de Harry entre sus manos—vamos a estar con Hermione, ayudando a superar este gran bache—Harry sonrió un poco.

—Esta situación, que acabamos de pasar, me hace reiterarme que estudiare para ser Auror, no quiero que nadie más quede como Hermione y yo—dijo lo más firme que pudo, esas palabras también fueron escuchadas por Ron, que estaba en la puerta.

—seremos dos, colega—dijo Ron y se acerco—esta situación límite también me ha hecho pensar lo mismo—decía mientras tocaba el hombro de Ginny y miraba a Harry—seremos los mejores aurores… es una promesa—termino y miro con determinación hacia la nada.

—De los mejores—reitero Harry.

-Los quiero tanto a los dos y sé que llegaran a ser los mejores—apunto Ginny—Yo todavía no lo tengo muy claro, me gustaría seguir una carrera profesional en quidditch, pero también me llama la tención la Medimagia—pensó la pelirroja—Obvio los apoyare a ustedes.

—Serás la mejor—dijo Harry—mí cazadora estrella o mi medimaga particular—continuo Harry y le dio un corto ceso.

—Supongo que te quedas aquí a pasar la noche con Harry, ¿No?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Claro que sí, solo voy a por ropa limpia y regreso—apunto-¿Quieres que te traiga algo a ti y a Hermione?—siguió la pelirroja.

—Te adorare más sí me haces ese favor—dijo Ron—Ve al Hotel donde nos hospedamos y traes nuestras cosas, deja te doy para que pagues nuestra estancia allí… decía pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—Yo de doy… yo pago—dijo Harry y le dio el dinero a Ginny—Ten cuidado, te esperamos aquí.

—si… regreso rápido, le diré a George que me acompañe—dicho esto, salió de la habitación. Dejando a los dos hombres para hablar.

—Se que no es momento, pero te diré, que admire tu instinto de estrategia—decía Harry, con un Ron muy sorprendido por el comentario—en verdad mis respetos Ron.

—Aunque, no sirvió de mucho… —apunto Ron—los padres…-se le corto la voz.

—Es verdad… pero aún así, la protegiste… al quieres tanto que… mateaste por ella—expreso Harry.

—Y lo volvería a hacer, si fuese ella o cualquiera de nosotros—finalizo.

—Ves, de eso hablo—siguió Harry—del instinto de protección para con las personas que amamos—dijo el moreno.

—La ayudare, en todo lo que pueda—continuo el pelirrojo.

—Y yo igual… dime algo… la cicatriz… no se le quito… ¿verdad?—cuestiono Harry, miro a Ron y este simplemente movió de un lado hacia otro la cabeza—si lo intuía, como fue hecha por algo mágico, no se quitara—apunto, e instintivamente se toco la contra palma de su mano izquierda, que a pesar de varios años ya, aún se podía leer muy claramente: _NO DEBO DECIR MENTIRAS_. Ron miro la cicatriz, él no sabía que su amigo aún la tenía.

—Pensé que con los fomentos de Murlap…—dijo Ron.

—Si ayudo a sanar un poco, pero no desapareció—contestó Harry—Es un mal recuerdo de Humbridge, pero también recuerdo que valió la pena, ya que hicimos el ED y muchos aprendieron y se fortalecieron—recordó.

—Sí, esa época fue buena—confirmo Ron—El Ejército de Dumbledore—en eso se oyó el abrir de la puerta, era Ginny y George con las maletas.

—Hermanito, tú novia carga piedras—le dijo George a ron y deposito cerca de él la mochila de la castaña—Me atrevo a decir que también trae libros—dijo.

—Ten por seguro, que sí…dijeron los otros tres al mismo tiempo y los cuatro rieron.

—Bueno los dejo, cuídense y nos vemos mañana—dijo George.

—Yo igual, me retiro a ver a Hermione, nos vemos mañana—dijo Ron y también se despidió.

Y así, se les paso el rato, aseándose y cenando un poco, la Sra. Weasley los fue a ver a los cuatro para ponerlos al tanto y verificar que estuvieran bien, y les dijo que Charly y su padre estaban estables y también mañana por la tarde los darían de alta.

Hermione se sentía adolorida, no quiso abrir los ojos, pero aún así, todo lo sucedido el día anterior paso como una tira de película frente a sus ojos, y comenzó a llorar. Oyó ajetreo a fuera y se dio cuenta al abrir los ojos que estaba en una habitación en San Mungo y que el ruido provenía del baño. Se oyó abrir la puerta y ahí estaba su novio, con algunas cicatrices, devolviéndole una tierna sonrisa.

— ¡Hermione despertaste!, dime te duele algo… quieres que llame al Sanador o…—decía ron.

—Estoy bien… bueno… dentro de lo que cabe…—dijo y lloro.

—Lo siento tanto Hermione… no sé que más hacer…—dijo Ron y se acerco y la abrazo.

—Con que tú estés aquí, en este momento… me basta—dijo la castaña—aunque la verdad no sé si eso bastara—lloro aún más… no tengo la menor idea de cómo seguir.

—Claro que podrás, de eso yo me encargare, no importa lo que cueste o el tiempo que pasa, siempre estaré aquí, estrechando tú mano—le estrecho la mano a su novia—siendo tú ancla que te mantenga en tierra firme—decía Ron, le tomo la cara y la beso muy tiernamente—siempre estaré aquí, para ti—finalizo Ron-

— ¿Siempre?... ¿de verdad?—menciono Hermione.

—Siempre… hasta te cansaras de mí—respondió.

—Eso nunca…—dijo Hermione y lo beso.

—Iré a por el medimago, para que te revise y también por Ginny para que te ayuda a cambiarte—se oyó una voz desde la puerta.

—Ginny se está cambiando. Viene para acá—dijo un sonriente Harry—ve a buscar al sanador, que yo la cuido.

—Gracias amigo…—dijo Ron—no tardo—y salió de la habitación. Hermione miro a Harry que traía el brazo vendado y sujeto al cuerpo.

—Harry tu brazo—dijo ella.

—No es nada—dijo el moreno—fue una pequeñez no te fijes, ya estoy acostumbrado a quebrarme alguna parte del cuerpo—dijo muy despreocupado.

—No digas tonterías…—le acuso la castaña— ¿seguro que estas bien?—pregunto.

—Sí—respondió y se acerco y la abrazo—Te quiero Hermione, siempre serás mi mejor amiga… mi hermana… la sabelotodo—finalizo.

—Gracias Harry…—Tú también eres cómo mi hermano, el busca problemas—dijo y ambos rieron.

—Yo también quiero abrazar a mí cuñadita—dijo una Ginny que corrió y la abrazo— ¿estás mejor?—preguntó.

—Sí, gracias amiga, todo mejor, algo adolorida pero, bien—respondió la castaña.

—A ver, hermano de mi cuñadita, sáquese de aquí, que la ayudare a asearse—dijo Ginny.

—Ayyy… sí… sí… ya me voy—dijo Harry—esperare a fuera—se levanto y salió de la habitación. Pero Ginny la abrazo de nuevo y ambas lloraron.

—Ayyy… Ginny… gracias por estas aquí—decía Hermione—No sé qué hare sin ustedes.

—Como que, que harás, sino te vamos a dejar, tú ya eras parte de mí familia—le dijo Ginny—lo superaremos—continuo—Ahora anda a bañarse traigo ropa limpia y cómoda.

—Después de asearse, durante una hora, los chicos decían _porque tardan tanto_, pero es que ese baño reparador lo merecía y con creces.

Las dos chicas terminaron y Ginny salió a decir que ya estaba lista, así que el medimago entro, comenzó a revisarla y dijo.

—Estas respondiendo muy bien, dentro de dos horas podrás irte a casa, con reposo absoluto por tres días—dijo el medimago.

—Me hare cargo de que cumpla el reposo—dijo la Sra. Weasley que entro en el momento justo—al pie de la letra…

—Pero…—iba a objetar la castaña.

—… no hay peros Hermione… eres parte de esta enorme familia… te cuidaremos—dijo Molly—y no acepto escusas…—advirtió al muy estilo Molly Weasley.

—Bueno creo que no me preocupare mucho por tú evolución—dijo el sanador—voy a darte el alta—y se retiro y una urbe de pelirrojos entro: Ron, Ginny, George, Bill, Charly, Arthur y también Harry y Fleur.

Todo mundo empezó a hablar de todo, preguntar por el estado de la castaña, dando los puntos de vista, George haciendo reír a Hermione y siendo reprendido por la Sra. Weasley, y un mar de pláticas hasta que regreso el sanador con el alta de la castaña.

—Bueno pues vámonos—dijo ron—Papá nos llevara en carro porque no puedes aparecerte ni viajar por Red Flú, llegaremos como en una hora a la madriguera.

—Nosotros prepararemos la comida—dijo Fleur—en lo que llegan.

—Muy bien, dicho lo dicho… vámonos—dijo Arthur y se oyó cómo todos los demás se dirigían a las chimeneas para ir a casa—cuando digan—dijo Arthur.

—Ron comenzó a agarrar las maletas que paso a su papá y este se las llevo al coche. Y el pelirrojo ayudo a levantarse a su novia. Empezaron caminar.

—Gracias—dijo Hermione.

—No digas más—apunto Ron y la beso.

—Supongo que mis padres están aquí—dijo la castaña y ron asintió en silencio—solo te pido que les digas que los enterrare—dijo.

—Claro, espera aquí—la sentó en un sillón de la entrada, regreso enseguida—ya esta, sólo hay que avisar, para cuando y donde los vas a enterrar, y ello se encargara—dijo Ron.

—Okay—siguió Hermione—el miércoles en el cementerio _After Life—_ahí es donde mis padres querían ser sepultados.

—Muy bien, deja digo—apunto Ron y fue y regreso otra vez—todo está listo—termino el pelirrojo.

—Gracias, otra vez—dijo Hermione.

—No digas más, otra vez—volvió a decir Ron—vamos—termino y la a yudo a volver a andar.

—Vamos—dijo la castaña.


	6. No estoy sol

Capitulo 6

_No estoy sol_

En la madriguera todos se desvivían por atender a la castaña, la Sra. Weasley prácticamente no da dejo mover ni un musculo siempre estuvo en su habitación acompañada por alguien: ya sea Ginny, Harry, Ron o George. No querían que la pasara mal en su recuperación, hasta el Sr. Weasley cuando llegaba de trabajar pasaba a verla, pero ron también entendía que ella quería estar sola y meditar, así que cuando él bajaba de estar con ella, simplemente decía _Esta durmiendo_ y los demás entendían la indirecta. Inclusive uno de sus días de reposo, Luna y Neville fueron a visitarla y a contarles de su relación; Hermione pudo observar como Neville tomaba de la mano a Luna y el cambio en su actitud para con ella, y la rubia, bueno ya no se le vía con la mirada perdida en la nada. El último día de descanso, todo mundo estaba preparándose para el funeral, esto entristeció a la castaña y no se paso desapercibido por su novio y por sus amigos; Ginny y Harry. El moreno fue el encargado de llevarle la cena a su hermanita y para no dejarla sola él también llevo algo para él.

— ¿Qué te pasa, hermanita?—le dijo Harry y coloco la mesita con la cena. Pero se corrigió—No tienes que responder si no quieres…

—Harry, sabes de sobra que les agradezco desde lo más hondo de mi corazón sus atenciones para conmigo estos últimos días—empezó ella—pero el saber que mañana diré adiós a mis padres… duele—se le quebró la voz.

—Bueno… solo te puedo decir que, lo que yo alcanzo a percibir de una situación como esta es: que los volverás a ver, en la otra vida, en la siguiente gran aventura—expresó Harry—Así lo veo yo a pesar de que el día que vi a mis padres, Remus y Sirius, en el bosque, me dije a mi mismo que algún día los volvería a ver—miro a Hermione y ésta igual lo miro—pero aún no, todavía tengo cosas que hacer aquí, disfrutar nuestro último año en Hogwarts, ser feliz con mi familia, amar hasta morirme a Ginny y querer a mi hermanita, tener hijos…—sonrió—y pues en pocas palabras, tratar de ser Feliz.

—Tienes razón… todavía tengo cosas que hacer aquí—repitió las palabras de su amigo—en muchas de ellas coincido contigo, excepto en una—dijo Hermione y al ver la cara de interrogación de Harry dijo—Yo no amo a Ginny—rió—Amo con locura a Ron…—y rieron de lo dicho, y a fuera de la habitación, Ginny y Ron se abrazaron y antes de entrar con su cena, la pelirroja dijo.

—Somos afortunados, ron—dijo Ginny.

—Sí, la verdad es que, sí—reafirmo Ron y entraron para cenar los cuatro juntos.

Al día siguiente todos los Weasleys, Kingsley, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, Luna, Neville y algunos compañeros de escuela de los chicos, se dieron el tiempo de ir al cementerio _After Life_, el maestro de ceremonias estaba hablando, explicando cosas de la muerte y la vida y el porqué pasan esas cosas. Al terminar de hablar él, Hermione se puso de pie y dijo las últimas palabras antes de irse:

—Nunca los olvidare, no tienen la menor idea de cuánto los extrañare, se va con ustedes una parte de mí, me dejan todas sus enseñanzas que han hecho de mí, la mujer que soy ahora—expresó la castaña—pero también diré que todo no termina aquí los volveré a ver en la eternidad—miro a Harry—en la siguiente gran aventura—explico y derramo algunas lágrimas—los amo y siempre pensare en ustedes—termino y aventó el ramo de rosas blancas dentro de la fosa y los sepultureros comenzaron su trabajo. Todos comenzaron a marcharse, pero nuestro cuarteto se rezago un poco. Harry hizo aparecer una lápida y Ginny escribió en ella:

_JOHN Y JEAN_

_GRANGER_

_Junio de 1999_

_Unos padres irremplazables._

_Su hija y amigos nunca los olvidaran._

Hermione leyó la inscripción y miro a Ginny y dijo:

—Gracias, es lo más indicado—dijo. Ron la abrazo y comenzaron a regresar. En su regreso Hermione expresó—tengo que ir a casa, a arreglar todo con el abogado de mis padres, la verdad no sé si ellos dejaron sus últimas palabras o no. Pero quiero ir a casa y pasar unos días ahí, arreglar todo y ver qué voy a hacer ahora—estas últimas palabras fueron escuchadas por el Sr. Weasley e indico:

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Hermione—apunto—pero no te dejaremos sola, vendrás a vivir con nosotros y ya veremos…—Hermione iba a replicar—Nada, nada, es mi última palabra, te quiero en dos semanas en la Madriguera, igual va pata ti Harry…-miro al moreno—queremos que vivan con nosotros, al menos hasta que terminen sus estudios…—finalizo. Y Harry hablo.

—gracias Sr. Weasley, yo también quiero unos días solo… voy a ir a Valle Godric y a Grinmuld Place y ver que hare con esos lugares—expresó Harry.

—Muchas gracias, igual—dijo Hermione—en cuanto termine mis asuntos, regresare a la madriguera.

Así termino la charla, entre los miembros que la integraban, regresaron a la Madriguera y tanto Hermione como Harry tomó sus cosas y se dispusieron a partir, obvio con unas cuantas lágrimas de la Sra. Weasley e indicaciones por parte de ella, exigiéndoles que en cuento terminaran regresaran inmediatamente a casa. Estaban en las a fueras de la Madriguera los cuatro.

—Ron y yo, sabemos que quieren estar solos, es por eso que los dejamos ir—decía Ginny.

—Pero sepan que cuentan con nosotros, si les ofrece algo no duden en llamarnos—abrazo a Harry y luego a su novia, que le dijo al oído—te extrañare, te quiero—la beso, Ginny también se despidió.

—Cuídense—les dijo la pelirroja y vio como ambos desaparecías.

En este tiempo a solas, Harry pudo meditar mucho de lo que había pasado, recordando cosas malas pero más las buenas. No olvido la promesa hecha en San Mungo con Ron, eso de ser Auror, estaba en sus prioridades. Se dijo que si bien todo cambiaria, invariablemente el seguiría a delante, con su familia y sus amigos. Terminaría su educación en Hogwarts, entraría en la academia de Aurores y sería de los mejores. También tuvo que ir una o dos veces al ministerio para arreglar otra vez Grinmuld Place y la casa de sus padres en Valle Godric, concluyo que no vendería ninguna de las dos, las remodelaría, para que fueran casas de campo, para ir de vacaciones o algo así. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, no estaba sólo. En todas estas cosas se le paso o prácticamente se le evaporo una semana.

Hermione no la paso, tan bien como Harry, el regresar a su casa y sin sus padres la sumió en una depresión los primeros días, se la pasaba vagando por su casa, como un muerto en vida. Por ahí de mitad de semana recibió la carta de defunción de sus padres y una carta del abogado que la citaba el viernes, pero entre el correo recibido también estaba una carta de Ron, la abrió y leyó:

_Hola Hermione:_

_No te preguntare cómo estas, porque sé que estas mal, te conozco demasiado. Pero no estés así, sabes de sobra que te extraño mucho, más de lo que admito delante de Ginny._

_Para cualquier cosa, avísanos ¿Okay?_

_Todos te mandan un montón de saludos, pero yo te mando muchos abrazos e infinidad de besos_

_Te quiero con el alma, te veré pronto_

_Ron._

Termino de leer la carta y se dijo que ya no podía seguir así, con la carta estaba más que segura de que tenía a un novio insustituible y una familia admirable. Se paró de la cama y comenzó a limpiar la casa y a empacar sus cosas, decidió de inmediato que vendería la casa. Y también al igual que nuestro moreno consumo que no estaba sola, bien o mal la vida le arrebato a dos padres irremplazables, pero de lio a otros dos igual de cariñosos y lo que nunca había tenido, hermanos.

El viernes por la mañana, se arreglo y partió hacia el despacho del Abogado. Este le dijo que sus padres le heredaban la casa y que desde ese instante todo el dinero de sus padres pasaría a una cuenta bancaría a su nombre. Hermione le expuso el deseo de vender la casa lo más pronto posible, y este la apoyo diciendo:

—Se hará lo que usted diga—le dijo—en que cuenta quiere el dinero de la venta de la casa: en cuenta muggle o en una cámara de Gringotts…—le pregunto. Hermione abrió muchos los ojos y pensó: _¿cómo es que el abogado sabe de Gringotts?_ Y por su expresión el abogado expreso—Soy abogado muggle y también mágico—Hermione cayo en cuenta y respondió.

—Bueno siendo así… quiero el dinero de la casa en una cuenta en Gringotts y lo otro, así déjelo en la cuenta bancaría muggle—termino—sólo le pido me avise de la casa. Ya no viviré en ella, si me busca estaré en la Madriguera: casa de la Familia Weasley.

—Muy bien… pues esto es todo, espera los avisos en casa de la Familia Weasley… y siento mucho su pérdida—dijo el abogado.

—Gracias… si esto es todo… me retiro—expreso y salió del despacho. Regreso a su casa y termino de empacar, por eso de las 4 recibió una carta de Harry

_Hola hermanita_

_Te invito a cenar, aquí conmigo, ya les he avisado a Ron y Ginny._

_La cita es a las 7 en Nº 12 de Grinmuld Place._

_Te quiere_

_Harry_

La castaña sonrió y se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a sus amigos. Le respondió.

_Querido hermanito._

_Gracias por la invitación, y claro que iré._

_También quería preguntarte, si me puedo quedar estos últimos días contigo, lo que pasa es que he puesto en venta la casa y pues bueno, ya no quiero estar aquí. Como ves ¿me aceptas?_

_Hermione._

La carta la recibió Harry en un santiamén, la leyó y con mucho gusto respondió.

_Hermione_

_Claro que te acepto, no estos últimos días, sino todos los que quieras, esta es tu casa._

_Te espero antes, para acomodarte y platicar._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Harry_

Le envió la carta y Hermione la recibió, aunque la asusto un poco, ya que se encontraba bañando y le pego tremendo susto al salir de la ducha que casi cae de bruces al suelo pues le apareció enfrente de sus narices, se seco, la leyó y sonrío. Terminaría de empacar y partiría.

Se despidió de su casa, ese hogar que por 17 años había sido su hogar junto con sus padres, derramo una lágrima, la recorrió toda, recordando con nostalgia los momentos más felices de su vida, desde que se entero que iría a Hogwarts hasta cuando sus padres la felicitaron por ser Prefecta. Salió de la casa son sus maletas volteo hacia atrás y dijo Adiós, se apareció en la calle Grinmuld Place, pensó en el numero 12, y este comenzó a sobresalir entre las casa.

Harry estaba en la cocina, ayudando a Kreacher con la cena, el moreno encontró al elfo limpiando la casa y este se puso muy contento al verlo. Le dijo al elfo que se quedara como guardián de la casa, manteniéndola limpia, pero sin abusar, tomando sus respectivos descansos. Estaba en que mucho ayuda el que poco estorba ya que el elfo ya sabía cómo hacer todo, que se oyeron movimientos en la parte delantera de la casa, salió rápido de la concina y vio que era Hermione con dos maletas y el baúl de Hogwarts. La miro y los dos se sonrieron, el moreno acorto la distancia y la abrazo, un abrazo con muchos sentimientos cargados.

— ¡Llegaste!—exclamo el moreno— ¿segura que traes tus cosas?—le marco sus dos maletas—son muy pocas cosas—le señalo y la castaña respondió.

— ¡Harry somos magos!—fue su única respuesta. El moreno comprendió y rio con ganas con ella.

—Entonces traes muchas maletas—le comento y le empezó a ayudar a llevar las maletas a la sala—si tomando en cuenta que las achicaste con magia…-expreso.

—Harry… no empieces…—lo detuvo y lo señalo con la varita—mira que… bueno pues cómo ya no regresare a la casa, tenía que traer todo lo mío—siguió diciendo ésta, continuando su andar.

—Eso es verdad y pues… Bienvenida a Grinmuld place. Señorita Granger—dijo Harry muy serio, pero rió enseguida.

—Gracias Señor Potter… espero no le incomode mi presencia—dijo Hermione, y rieron con ganas.

—Claro que no Hermione, llegaste en un momento justo, quiero que me ayudes a remodelarla junto con Valle Godric, quiero dejarlas habitables para cuando se ofrezca—expresó el moreno, y entraron en la cocina después de dejar las maletas.

—es una buena idea, y obvio te ayudare—le respondió la castaña—también quiero hacerte una propuesta—le comento— ¿Cómo ves te agrada la idea?—dijo Hermione.

—Tienes razón, y es una estupenda idea…—dijo Harry y se sentó en la mesa y sirvió dos tazas de té e indico a Hermione que se sentara—tendremos que plantearnos como lo haremos mira que…—termino el moreno.

—Es verdad, no lo había pensado—medito unos minutos—tengo una idea, tú solo sígueme la corriente cuando hablemos con ellos—dijo la castaña. Con un Harry de mirada confundida añadió—Tú confía en mí.

Harry le dijo a Kreacher que se podía retirar y él elfo le pidió si podía ir a Hogwarts a ayudar con la remodelación, Harry le dijo que fuera y no se preocupara en estos días por l casa, ya que entre él y Hermione terminarían la remodelación. La siguiente hora el moreno y la castaña se dedicaron a terminar la cena y llevar las cosas de ésta a su habitación, los dos se quedarían en el primer piso, ya que era el único habitable hasta el momento. Bajaron para preparar la mesa y vieron como en la sala y más precisamente en la chimenea comenzaban a salir chispas verdes, sinónimo de que alguien llegaba por Red Flú, unos segundos después apareció una sonriente Ginny, quitándose el hollín de la ropa y maldiciendo:

—Con lo bien que es volar, sería mejor haber venido en escoba—dijo esto y Harry la interrumpió.

—Sí, yo digo lo mismo—dijo, y Ginny corrió para abrazarlo y darle un beso largo y tendido, en seguida abrazo a la castaña— ¿Y Ron?—pregunto el moreno—pero otras chispas salieron de la chimenea anunciando la llegada de pelirrojo que traía en sus manos un plato con comida. Hermione le ayudo a salir de la chimenea.

—siento la demora—dijo Ron—es que mamá nos mando un postre—termino, vio a Hermione que había dejado el postre en una mesita, y la abrazo y también la beso— ¿Cómo estás? Y ¿Tú Harry?—les dijo y los cuatro se encaminaron a la cocina.

—Estoy mucho mejor—respondió la castaña.

—Yo igual—secundo el moreno.

Y comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente sin prisas, contaron los últimos hechos recientes. Hermione les conto todo lo que había hecho y sus decisiones, también de que viviría estos últimos días con Harry antes de regresar a la Madriguera, para ayudarlo a terminar. Harry también les conto todo lo que hizo, sus visitas al ministerio y lo de remodelar las cosas, entre platica y platica salió el tema de regresar a Hogwarts.

—Regresare y terminare, no me agradaría más que eso—dijo Harry.

—Igualmente, en estos días he pensado y me agradaría especializarme en Medimagia, algo así como curaciones especiales-dijo Hermione.

—Al igual que Harry, quiero entrar a la Academia de aurores y ser muy bueno—dijo Ron y miro a Harry que asintió.

—Pues yo no estoy muy segura—dijo Ginny—pero viendo que mi cuñadita está segura de Medimagia, pues yo también quiero estudiar Medimagia, me agradaría especializarme en traumas cerebrales o algo así—termino.

—Bueno sea lo que sea, sabemos de ante mano que seremos los mejores, nadie dice que será fácil, pero ahí estaremos los cuatro, más unidos que nunca para apoyarnos—expresó Ron y alzo su vaso.

—Porque ahora más que antes, sabemos que no estamos solos—dijo Harry.

—Juntos—tercio Ginny.

—Hasta que seamos unos viejos cascarrabias—ultimo Hermione y chocaron los vasos.

* * *

Espero te hyaa gustado este cap.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ahora solo te pido un review, por favor...

Siguiente capitulo Remodelación Part 1

Saludos

Atte: The-Strong-Storm


	7. Remodelaciones Part 1

__

CAPITULO 7

_Remodelación Part 1._

Siguieron disfrutando de la cómoda velada. Rieron, lloraron, hablaron, pero ante todo en aquella cena se vio el gran cambio hecho por los cuatro. Ahora ya entre sus planes se encontraban cosas cómo: trabajo, familia y obviamente noviazgos. No es tan descabellado pensar que una situación como la que vivieron nuestros cuatro amigos, hiciera que maduraran de golpe, seguía y siempre seguirían siendo, alegres, divertidos, apasionados, amorosos, pero sobretodo entregado para con los suyos. Se les pasó el rato entre pláticas y risas, Ron dijo:

— ¡Rayos!—mirando hacia su reloj decía— ¡Por Merlín ya es la una de la mañana!—siguió—Ginny tenemos que irnos, recuerda que tenemos que ayudar a papá a reconstruir el cobertizo y donde tiene sus cachivaches muggles—termino.

—Mmm… es verdad—reafirmo la pelirroja—no me quiero ir pero es inevitable—decía mientras se abrazaba más a Harry—pero aunque quiera… le prometimos a papá ayudarlo.

— ¿Sólo van a reparar eso?—pregunto Harry.

—No… también la casa… sólo que empezaremos por ahí… veremos sí le gusta a mamá… y bueno también lo que podamos hacer con lo que tenemos—contesto un cabizbajo Ron—supongo que tardaremos cómo hasta mediados de la semana que entra…

Okay—dijo Hermione, le tomo el rostro y le dio un corto beso—trataremos de no tardarnos en remodelar Valle Godric y volveremos tan pronto, para ayudar.

—Serían de gran ayuda—dijo Ginny—pero bueno… vámonos hermanito…—dijo ésta.

—Nos vamos… no tarden, nos iremos por aparición yo llevare a Ginny—dijo Ron, camino hasta la puerta de salida y Hermione lo siguió. La castaña lo abrazo por la espalda y le dijo al oído.

—Te extrañe mucho…—decía—tú carta me hizo reaccionar, que a pesar de lo que me sucedió, te tengo a ti, a Harry y una familia—el pelirrojo se volteo y nariz con nariz le dijo.

—También te extrañe—y la beso lentamente, después de unos minutos le dijo—no tarden ¿Sí?

—Claro que no—respondió. En la cocina Harry y Ginny tenían una escena similar. Ginny estaba sentada en las piernas de Harry siendo acunada por el moreno.

—No tardaran ¿verdad?—le pregunto Ginny.

—No, tenemos una familia esperándonos—dijo Harry, Ginny se semi-incorporo, y lo miro.

—Te quiero—le dijo.

—Te quiero—respondió.

Y se besaron, lentamente como si el tiempo no apremiara nada, hasta que la voz de Ron algo inoportuna se oyó.

— ¡Apúrate enana!—grito.

— ¡Juro que uno de estos días lo matare!—dijo Ginny y Harry rio. Se levantaron y fueron hacía la entrada.

Ginny y Ron descendieron los escalones y desde la acera ron grito.

—Cuídala Harry, si Voldemort no te mato, Yo sí—dijo este.

—Ron no digas tonterías—le reprendió Hermione entre divertida y seria.

—Con mi vida, amigo—le respondió un sonriente Harry.

—Hermione, cuida a mi hombre—le dijo Ginny—que no se le vayan los ojos… ya tu me entiendes… yo cuidare de el tuyo.

—Claro amiga—dijo la castaña riendo. Esta y el moreno vieron como Ginny abrazaba a Ron, echaban una última mirada y desaparecían.

Todo el sábado se dedicaron a la reconstrucción total de lo que faltaba, se tiraron muchas cosas, otras tantas se guardaron en el ático, ese día sólo almorzaron y volvieron a tomar bocado hasta la cena, tenían que terminar, así que ya en la noche, agotados conversaban en la cocina.

—Merlín, me duele todo—decía Harry, tomando su postre.

—La verdad es que sí…—dijo la castaña y se sobo un hombro—pero ha quedado bien, ´solo queda decorar, calculo que mañana dormiremos en Valle Godric.

—Sí…—dijo Harry—terminaremos mañana.

— ¿Sabes?, tenemos que comprar cosas—menciono la castaña—digo, en Valle Godric, todo está destruido… ¿recuerdas?

—Tienes razón—secundo el moreno—temprano mañana, nos vamos de compras, compraremos para ambas, tú escoges y obvio yo pago, son mis casas—iba a objetar la chica—no, ni hablar ya tú te encargas de lo otro.

—Bueno… Okay—asintió la otra. Mientras leía un libro que se había encontrado entre tantas cosas.

— ¿Qué lees, que estas muy concentrada?—pregunto.

—Me lo encontré mientras limpiábamos, trae hechizos interesantes… que nos pueden servir mañana—respondió la castaña.

— ¿cómo cual?—pregunto.

—Pues hay uno que es más poderoso que le _Reparo_, lo podríamos ocupar al menos para reconstruir la estructura de la casa de Valle Godric y hay otro para transportar de un lugar a otro lo que quieras, y no es necesario que el mago este en uno de los destinos…—termino la castaña.

—Wuauu—dijo el otro—creo que nos facilitaran más las cosas. Bueno a dormir—termino el moreno y ambos se levantaron y fueron a sus habitaciones.

A primera hora se despertaron y almorzaron muy bien, y se fueron de compras. Se les fue toda la mañana, había tantas cosas. Compraron un montón de cachivaches para Grinmuld Place, pero aún más para Valle Godric, este último lugar prácticamente iba a ser remodelado así que, entre salas, comedores, estufas y cosas así de les fue toda la mañana, gracias a Merlín que eran magos que sino como cargaban con todo. Llegaron al número 12 como alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, se dieron a la tarea de acomodar todo lo comprado por ahí y terminaron a las 6 de la tarde. Dieron un recorrido por toda la casa antes de partir y quedaron muy satisfechos por su trabajo. Hermione le explico el hechizo de transportación a Harry y ya ambos dominándolo, dejaron ahí sus cosas, pusieron los respectivos hechizos protectores y partieron a Valle Godric.

A comparación con la última vez que estuvieron ahí, ahora la gente estaba en la calle caminando, ya todo era normal como antes. Llegaron a la plaza principal y ahí donde está el monumento a los Potter había otro, uno nuevo que no distinguían con la lejanía. Acercándose más pidieron percibir tres figuras. En medio había un Harry de pie con varita en mano y mirada dura, a la izquierda una Hermione de perfil con un bolso en su torso y un colmillo de basilisco en una mano, a la derecha había un Ron con mirada desafiante y la espada de Godric Griffyndor en una mano. Ambos amigos no sabían que decir simplemente se abrazaron, Harry vio que había una placa que decía:

Gracias a estos tres chicos ahora nuestro mundo es libre, ya no hay miedo.

Gracias a:

Harry potter

Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasley

Junio 1999

Harry abrazo mas a Hermione, esta ya estaba llorando, tomo su varita e hizo que debajo de la placa apareciera otra cita:

Gracias a ustedes por esto. El recordarnos así hace que pensemos que todo valió la pena.

Atte.

El trío

1999

Y la placa quedo sellada junto a la otra.

—Debemos decirle a Ron que venga a ver esto, también es para él—dijo Harry.

—Si… lo traeremos—dijo Hermione.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la calle donde se encontraba la casa de sus padres. Cuando estaban enfrente de ella, a Harry le flaquearon sus fuerzas, recordar que ahí murieron sus padres dolía, Hermione lo apoyo tomándolo de la mano cuando ambos entraron, se adentraron en los escombros y Hermione saco su varita y le pregunto a Harry:

— ¿Quieres que sea igual?—le pregunto:

—Si… me gustaría ver, como fue y así quiero que se quede—le dijo—te ayudare…-le comento, pero Hermione le atajo.

—No, mira y aprende…-le dijo, el moreno entendió—El hechizo se llama _RepairFirst_—le dijo. Hermione comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos de varita, pareciese que estaba dirigiendo un concierto, cuando termino dijo muy alto— _¡RepairFirst!—_y todo comenzó a restablecerse, toda la estructura, las paredes los techos, y los vidrios al cavo de 10 minutos ya estaba aquella casa, sin muebles sin cuadros, sin nada, como si fuera hecha por primera vez.

Harry vio balacearse a Hermione y la atrapo en el aire, fue demasiada magia para un solo hechizo, un encantamiento en extremo potente. Harry se quito la mochila y saco pasión Hervovitalizante y se la dio a tomar a la castaña, como nueva y con fuerzas reparadas esta se sentó y respiro profundo.

—Vaya… las advertencias decían que me sentiría mareada… pero…—dijo—pero creo que me excedí en magia.

—Lo bueno es que no te desmayaste—le dijo Harry—deja aparezco algunas cosas… tu descansa… ya empezaremos mañana…—termino el moreno.

Harry hizo el hechizo de trasportación y por arte de magia (jaja que dilema ¿no?) aparecieron todas las cosas que compraron para Valle Godric. Lo que sí se instalo de inmediato fue la cocina, con el comedor, se quedarían en bolsas para dormir y terminarían mañana y pasado todo lo demás.

Se tomaron más tiempo en decorar esa casa, querían que se viera, sobria, pero muy agradable y así les quedo. El tiempo se les fue volando, se les fue entre que Harry le gritaba a Hermione: ¡Cuidado que te picas el trasero con el sillón! Y entre regaños de la castaña: ¡Harry ese aromatizante va en el baño, no en la sala! Y cosas así que hacían reír a los dos amigos, y el martes por la mañana cuando ya habían terminado decidieron ir a comer a una pequeña cafetería del pueblo de ahí se pasarían a saludar a los padres de Harry al cementerio y por ultimo una final checada a la casa y regresarían a el no. 12.

Ya en la cafetería la gente les daba los buenos días como s fueran viejos conocidos: ¡Buen día Sr., Potter!, a un ¡Que gusto de verla Srta., Granger! Ambos admitieron que ese pueblo era muy hogareño. Almorzaron tranquilamente, se despidieron de la gente, quienes les hicieron prometer volver, y se fueron al cementerio.

Harry miro la tumba de sus padres y esta vez fue él quien les dejo las flores, prometiendo a sus padres volver a visitarlos. Ya de regreso en la casa dieron los últimos toques y se dispusieron a marcharse por sus cosas a Grinmuld Place para regresar a la madriguera. Obvio antes dejaron la casa súper protegida.

Decidieron descansar lo que restaba de la tarde, ya les avisarían más tarde a los Weasleys por Red Flú que llegarían para cenar.

Harry tomo una siesta en uno de los sillones de la sala, y Hermione se dedico a leer el libro que ahí había encontrado. Entre sueños Harry se movía mucho, para la inquietud de su amiga, _debe estar soñando_ se dijo y nos e equivocaba.

Tiras de imágenes muy vividas pasaban por sus sueños, personas con las que ya nunca hablaría, una de esas escenas fue cuando Dumbledore lo condujo al armario de las escobas de los Weasley y ahí platicando con él le decía que lo apreciaba mucho, fue un momento muy bueno que fue borrado muy rápido por un Dumbledore cayendo de la torre de Astronomía. Y así fue su sueño entre alegre y triste se despertó de pronto cuando en su sueño la imagen que apareció fue la de cuando Voldemort le disparo la maldición asesina en el bosque de Hogwarts y lo mato (literalmente).

—Ahhh—se despertó sudado y agitado, Hermione se sentó cerca de él y le tomo la mano.

— ¿Un mal sueño, verdad?— le reafirmo la castaña.

—Sí, todo lo que viví en el último año pasa muy rápido, pero es cómo volver a vivirlo—dijo él.

—Tranquilo—le dijo la castaña—ya esta—y le paso un vaso con agua, le acaricio la contra palma de la mano y sintió la cicatriz. Este dijo.

—Ya ves, somos hermanos, tenemos un mensaje grabado en la piel—le dijo, con una triste sonrisa.

—Sí, pero al menos el tuyo no dice lo que eres—le dijo la castaña.

—Nunca estés decepcionada de ser Hija de Muggles Hermione, nosotros nunca nos avergonzamos de ti, que te quede claro, eres un orgullo—la abrazo.

Se levantaron y Harry hecho polvos Flú en la chimenea para a visar su pronta llegada…

En la madriguera, más específicamente en el cobertizo unos cansados: Ron, Ginny, George y Arthur miraban su obra maestra, un cobertizo: ladeado, con una chueca perta, y una ventana muy en lo alto en la cual no entraba luz gracias al propio tejado. Ron se acerco y:

— Bueno… no es que sea de las mejores pero…—se recargo en una pared, fue cuestión de tiempo…3… 2… 1… se oyó un tronido estruendoso y todo el cobertizo cayo.

—Jaja, jaja—fue lo que se oyó enseguida por parte de Ginny y George y les siguió Ron después de sacudirse.

—Cállense ya… que nos costó mucho—dijo el señor Weasley enojado.

—Claro que les costó—los reprendió la Sra. Weasley que se acercaba para avisarles de la cena—lo hicieron a la Muggle y no sabían ni cómo empezar—les regaño Molly son sus brazos en jarras—imagínense si así hacemos la casa…-les dijo y los otros 4 bajaron la cabeza.

—Sería… un completo—decía Ginny apunto de reír.

—Derrumbe—terminaron los otros tres hombres y todos incluida Molly empezaron a reírse. Ya cuando se cansaron la señora Weasley les mando recoger antes de cenar y regreso a la cocina a terminar la cena.

En la chimenea de la madriguera apareció la cabeza de un Harry en llamas verdes:

—Hay alguien en casa—dijo muy alto. Molly se asusto y corrió a la sala y vio a Harry—hola señora Weasley—le dijo y esta se alegro. Y se arrodillo.

—Harry querido—le empezó a decir-— ¿Cómo están? ¿Cuándo vienen?—le bombardeo con preguntas.

—pues tenemos planeado, llegar en unos momentos—le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, ya la Sra. Weasley salto de alegría.

—Llegaran a tiempo para cenar, los esperaremos—le dijo.

—Vamos para allá, nada más recogemos nuestras cosas y llegamos—y Harry desapareció de la chimenea.

Molly regreso a la cocina justo a tiempo, ya que los demás iban llegando de a fuera. Todos la vieron muy contenta y se extrañaron ya que estaba enojada por lo de hace rato, hasta que George le pregunto.

— ¿Por qué tan Feliz, Mamá?—le dijo.

—Bueno es que, mis nuevos dos hijos vienen en camino a casa—les dijo y todos sonrieron.

—Harry…—dijo una alegre Ginny.

—Hermione…—dijo un sonriente Ron.

— ¿Ya vienen? —pregunto Arthur.

—Bueno de hecho… —se oyó la voz de la castaña.

—Ya llegamos—dijo un sonriente Harry.

Todos se abrazaron rieron, lloraron (bueno la única que lloro fue Molly) y platicaron de lo ocurrido en los últimos 14 días.

Cenaron como sólo una familia feliz lo hace, rieron o más bien carcajearon por lo del cobertizo, admirando por lo hecho en las casas de Harry por este último y la castaña y más risas y lagrimas de alegría.

—Y bueno… comenzaremos a remodelar la casa…— dijo la señora Weasley, quien estaba poniendo al corriente a Harry y Hermione, ante este comentario la chica dijo.

—Qué bueno que lo menciona, Harry y Yo les tenemos un trato—le dijo a Molly y todos callaron—bueno a todos en general.

—Es un trato que no se pueden negar a aceptar—dijo Harry.

Hermione y él se miraron y rieron, y todos los Weasley presentes los miraron esperando oír tal trato.

—Queremos que nos dejen a Harry y a mí, solventar todos los gastos de la remodelación de la Madriguera—dijo Hermione.

Y un ¡¿Qué? General se oyó, por parte de los Weasleys.

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui, te agradeceria si

me regalas un review, espero te haya gustado el cap

La inspiracion esta llegando a mi mente...pronto actualizacion...=)

atte

The-storm-Strong


	8. Remodelaciones Part 2

_Lo se no tengo perdonde Dios ni de Merlin, pero es que finalizar una carrera a uno lo deja sin tiempo para sus mejores jovis, pero aca esta el caps. espero les guste._

_Espero reviews_

_Saludines a todos_

_Sobra decir que los personajes son de nuestra querida JK, solo los tomo y altero un poco sus vidas._

* * *

_CAPITULO 8_

_Remodelación Part 2_

Una peculiar tención se podía sentir en el ambiente, ese momento todos los Weasley's miraban a un y una sonriente Hermione y Harry, que estaban contentos por su idea, estos rebosaban de felicidad por la gran idea obtenida, se miraban entre sí y más sonreían. En cambio los pelirrojos no hallaban palabras para contestar, la situación era muy inesperada para ellos y por las caras de los otros dos intuyeron que lo habían planeado.

—No… no podemos…—decía Molly, pero la interrumpió Harry.

—Sabía que usted diría eso—dijo el moreno.

—No podemos aceptar—dijo Arthur—estaría mal por parte de nosotros aceptar…

—Por Merlín que justificación más tonta—atajo Hermione.

—Nuestra familia está bien como esta… con esta casa…—dijo Molly, Ron y Ginny solo oían y observaban.

—Si ustedes se avergüenzan de lo pobre que somos…—dijo Arthur— no podemos cambiar eso—finalizo y se le quebró la voz.

—Escúchenos bien…—dijo el moreno y miro también a su novia y amigo—todos—reafirmo—Que nunca les pase por la cabeza que nos avergonzamos de quienes son ustedes, lo que tengan o no tengan no nos importa, si hacemos esto es porque queremos y nada nos aria más felices a Hermione y a mí que aceptaran…—finalizo.

—Pero...—iba a replicar Molly.

—Pero nada, Harry tiene razón—dijo Hermione—Ustedes desde antes fueron una familia para Harry y ahora lo son para mí… A demás ahora que ustedes nos dejaran vivir aquí permanentemente en la madriguera, nosotros queremos ayudar en algo, serán dos bocas más que alimentar, el amor y el cariño que recibiremos no se compara con lo que podamos o no gastar en la remodelación—termino la castaña.

—Entiendan, como nos sentiríamos sí aceptamos—dijo Arthur—No… no…—finalizo mirando a ambos chicos y tomando la mano de su mujer.

—Pues está claro hermanita, tendremos que jugar suciodijo Harry mirando a Hermione.

—Tienes razón… que más nos queda… yo no quería usar el plan B—respondió la castaña.

—Viendo que no responderán satisfactoriamente, sólo tenemos que decir algo—apunto Harry y se dio la palabra a la castaña, que se puso de pie imitando a Harry.

—Si no aceptan, Harry y Yo nos iremos de aquí, nos iremos y viviremos los dos en Grinmuld Place. Mas especifico: Sí Aceptan la remodelación pagada por ambos nos quedamos, sino simplemente nos marcharemos—finalizo la castaña y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín seguida de el moreno, dejando a unos perplejos pelirrojos en la mesa de la cocina. Ya en el jardín.

— ¿Crees que acepten?—dijo Harry, estaban sentados en el pasto mirando al cielo.

—Ruego que, sí—respondió la castaña—no podría vivir sin ellos, me dolió decirles eso, espero que acepten—rodo una lagrimo por su rostro.

—Yo igual, siempre han sido y serán mi familia—apunto Harry.

Y en la cocina.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Molly?—decía Arthur—ese par nos puso en una encrucijada.

—No lo sé—dijo ella.

— ¿Qué aremos?—dijo George.

—Fueron muy rotundos en su petición—analizo Arthur y miro a sus hijos—Pocas veces había visto esa determinación en ambos.

—A nosotros ni nos miren—dijo Ginny—estamos en un dilema también.

—Sí, la decisión es de ustedes—dijo Ron—tomen en cuenta que si dicen No ellos se irán y nosotros prácticamente nos iremos con ellos, para no dejarlos solos, no digo que también viviremos en Grinmuld Place, sino que la mayor parte del tiempo estaremos con ellos—apunto Ron.

—Completamente estoy con Ron—reafirmo Ginny—Ellos has demostrado que a pesar del poco dinero que tenemos, nunca los hemos avergonzado, al contrario; como lo veo quieren devolver el favor de darles una familia, porque ahora solo nos tienes a nosotros—finalizo Ginny.

—Completamente de acuerdo—dijo George—son mis hermanitos no los dejare.

—Los chicos tienen razón Arthur, no podemos no aceptar. Los dejaríamos solos-dijo Molly.

—…—silencio por parte de Arthur—está bien aceptaremos siempre y cuando nosotros 2—se apunto a él y a Molly—supervisemos todo lo que se compre—miro a Ginny—Avísales que tenemos una decisión.

Ginny se levanto seguida de Ron y ambos salieron al jardín para comunicar la noticia. Los otros oyeron pasos y voltearon y al ver a los otros dos se levantaron.

—Tiene una decisión—dijo Ron y abrazo a su castaña.

—Bueno pues, entre más rápido sepamos mejor—dijo el moreno y tomo de la mano a Ginny.

—Aceptamos—dijo Arthur al verlos a la cara y apunto—pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?—dijeron.

—Nos dejaran supervisar las compras—dijo Molly.

—Claro, eso no importa—dijo Hermione u miro a un Harry que asentía con la cabeza.

Al ver que era algo tarde, los Sres. Weasley's se retiraron a dormir y dejaron a los chicos en la sala platicando.

—Gracias a los dos por lo que van a hacer—dijo Ginny.

—No hay que decir más—dijo el moreno.

—Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer—dijo Hermione—a la larga la recompensa será mucho mayor…una Gran Familia.

—Una cosa por otra, aunque una familia nos se compara aunque me gaste todo el oro que tengo-dijo y beso a su novia—muero de sueño vámonos a dormir.

—De acuerdo—acoto Ron.

Todos durmieron con una sonrisa y la expectativa de lo que les depararía a partir del día siguiente.

Fue un caos organizarse, ya que no podían vivir los 6 en la madriguera mientras era remodelada, así que por decisión unánime se mudaron a Grinmuld Place mientras terminaban la madriguera. Ya todos acomodados en GP, decidieron comenzar por hacer un especie de plano de cómo quedaría la Madriguera, todo fue hecho por Arthur y Molly, obviamente persuadidos por Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Decidieron que seguiría siendo de madera, contaría con tres pisos bien puestos y una ático, en la planta baja iría: la sala, cocina, comedor y Biblioteca, en el primer piso estarían dos habitaciones; las de los Señores Weasley y la de Bill y Fleur, en el segundo piso: tres recamaras para: Percy, George y Charly; ya en el tercer piso, las habitaciones de Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny. Cada piso contaría con Baño y el ático seria para los cachivaches. También se reconstruiría el gallinero y el cobertizo. Todo quedaría como nuevo.

Al final con tantas cosas por hacer, ni Arthur ni Molly supervisaron las compras, todo era un caos. Terminaron por mandar a George, Ginny y Harry a comprar todo, era una larga pero larga lista. Hermione le dio a Harry un pergamino con lo extra que quería que comprara y obvio el numero de la bóveda para sacar el dinero. Los tres chicos tardaron un día entero en comprar todo, gracias a Merlín que eran magos que sino como cargarán todo.

Mientras unos iban se Shoping otros se quedaron para empezar a quitar todo y así comenzar a restaurar. Dejaron para el final el gallinero y el cobertizo, eran los más fáciles.

A pesar de que era mucho lo que se tenía que hacer, se divirtieron mucho, que poniendo esto quitando aquello y cosas así, por experiencia adquirida Harry propuso que las chicas decoraran todo y ellos acataran las decisiones ya que expuso, que siendo sinceros ellos tenían poco sentido de la moda en cuanto a colores y esas cosas.

Para el sábado a medio día todo mundo se estaba acomodando en su habitación, poniendo su toque muy personal. La señora Weasley había propuesto que el domingo hicieran una comida para celebrar la corregida y aumentada Madriguera, así que todos se dieron prisa en terminar de instalarse, esa noche cada quien ceno en su cuarto, eran muchas cosas por acomodar. Ya el domingo por la mañana, ya más tranquilos se dedicaron a cocinar lo de la comida. Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde y Hermione salió de la casa seguida de todos y con cámara en mano tomo una foto de la nueva madriguera, y así oficialmente quedo ignorado y todos entraron para comer.

—Te luciste cielo—dijo Arthur—la comida esta buenísima.

—Claro que me lucí—respondió—es una ocasión muy especial, mira la casa, quedo bellísima.

—Ene verdad, les estamos muy agradecidos chicos—dijo Arthur, mirando a la castaña y al moreno.

—Sí, nunca saldré de la cocina—dijo Molly, y miro a la puerta de a lado y a través del marco que dividía la cocina del comedor y observo su cocina, nada que ver con la de antes, había muchos artefactos nuevo, que con el tiempo aprendería a utilizar—a doro todo lo que compraron para hacer la comida, espero no hayan gastado tanto…

—No que va, es de los más baratos en el mundo muggle—dijo Harry y guiño un ojo a Hermione y sonrieron. La castaña miro la cocina y marcas como; Sony, Panasonic, Daewoo entre otras se reflejaban en los artefactos.

—Sí, son de los más baratos—apunto la castaña y sonrió.

—Los cuartos quedaron extensos—dijo George—cuando vengan Charly y Bill no lo creerán, no sabrán que hacer con tanto espacio.

—Mi cuarto ya no es el ultimo—dijo ron muy sonriente y todos rieron.

—El cobertizo quedo perfecto, podre hacer mis experimentos con mis objetos muggls—sonrio Arthur y le brillaron los ojos.

—Qué bueno que todos estén contentos, es lo mínimo que se merecen por parte nuestra—dijo Hermione.

—Nos han dado una gran familia—finalizo Harry.

—Pues yo adoro la Biblioteca—dijo Hermione.

—Hay Hermy, ya se me hacía raro si no te gustaba—dijo Ron y todos rieron.

Terminaron de comer y se trasladaron a la sala para descansar, prendieron la radio mágica y oyeron el anuncio oficial de Kinsgley como ministro de magia y McGonagall como directora.

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche se oyó el sonido peculiar de la aparición y quien toco la puerta era Kinsgley. Ginny Abrió.

—Vaya estaba a punto de irme, es difícil no encontrar una casa tan peculiar, y ahora veo un palacio—dijo.

—Fue cortesía de Harry y Hermione Kin… Ministro—se corrigió la pelirroja.

—Para ustedes siempre seré Kinsgley—dijo este y Ginny sonrió.

—Pasa, pasa, a que se debe tu visita—dijo la pelirroja.

—Tengo noticias acerca del ataque que sufrieron los padres de Hermione—respondió- llegaron a la sala y todos pusieron atención.

—El mortífago que lograron capturar—miro a Ginny y Harry—nos revelo que al parecer hay una secta de varios mortífagos más, que pretenden vengar a Voldemort—dicho esto hubo silencio absoluto—les vengo a decir esto para que no bajen la guardia, ustedes—miro al cuarteto—estarán seguros en Hogwarts, aunque tengo la confianza de que si pasara algo lograran darles batalla, ya me he hecho cargo para que se proteja la madriguera con hechizos, no se preocupen de mi cuenta corre que los encontraremos y los mandaremos a Azkaban.

—Gracias por el aviso—dijo Arthur-¿Te quedas a cenar?

—Claro que sí, adoro la comida de Molly—respondió.

La ultima en salir fue Hermione quien estuvo callada toda la conversación, esto no paso por alto por parte de los otros tres, volteo y los miro.

—Merlín… ¿que no podemos tener una vida tranquila?—dijo con frustración—pero de mi cuenta corre que sufrirán las consecuencias—finalizo.

—Y sabes que no te dejaremos, Hermione—Dijo Harry—Esta vez, van a por nosotros 4—dijo, y miro a los otros tres—de eso no cabe duda, saben que les podemos dar batalla.

—Ya no somos unos niños, sabemos que hacer…-dijo Ginny—vamos a Cenar—dijo y comenzaron a salir. Pero Ron detuvo a Hermione.

—De mi cuenta corre que a ti no te pasara nada…-dijo Ron y le tomo con una mano el rostro a la castaña—les daremos su merecido si se nos presenta la ocasión… eres lo mejor que tengo, no quiero perderte—le dijo y le dio un corto beso.

—Siempre seremos uno solo… uno no está completo sin el otro… gracias…-y lo beso, se miraron y se sonrieron—a cenar.

Cenaron todos juntos, platicando de todo lo acontecido en las últimas semanas. Como el ministerio estaba ya reconstruido y también hablaron de los nuevos cambios en los puestos dentro de mismo.

—Que más sabes del Clan ese—dijo Harry.

—Bueno… que son Mortífagos que lograron escapar el día de la batalla y que al parecer según el entrevistado eran 11 los integrantes, menos 4 muertos y el capturado, quedan por agarrar a 6—respondio el ministro.

—Si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo—dijo Ron.

—Igual, digo lo mismo—dijo Harry.

—Me encantaría ver encerrados a esos malditos—dijo Hermione y sintió que ron le tomaba la mano.

—Creo que a todos nos encantaría eso—dijo Kinsgley—pero aseguro que los atraparemos. Me retiro, cualquier cosa, estoy a sus ordenes—se despidió.

—Te acompaño a la puerta—dijo Molly.

Terminaron de cenar y cada quien se fue a su habitación. Hermione se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana, ya traia su pijama puesta. Oyo que tocaban y dijo:

-Adelante

—Pense que estabas despierta—dijo Ron en pijama también.

—No.. estaba pensando—dijo ella.

—Si, eso pensé, después de lo que nos dijo Kinsgley…—apunto Ron, que se acerco y algo difícil también se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Sabes… pensándolo bien… a pesar de lo que hicieron… no quiero venganza… simplemente quiero justicia—dijo ella.

—Claro que no eres de las personas que se vengarían… es una cualidad que adoro de ti—le dijo Ron y con su mano le tomo el rostro e hizo que esta lo mirara—por eso me gustas tanto.

—Gracias—dijo esta-¿Te quedas hasta que me duerma? ¿Por favor?

—Por supuesto, eso ni se pregunta—respondió el chico.

Ambos bajaron del alfeizar y se metieron en la cama, el pelirrojo abrazo a su chica y esta le correspondió con un suave y lento beso.

—Duerme—dijo él.

—Te quiero tanto Ron—dijo ella.

La media hora el chico salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, con una sonrisa se metió en su cama, cerró los ojos y también sucumbió al sueño.

Mientras, en la habitación de la pelirroja también había una conversación sobre el mismo tema.

— ¿Crees que los encontraran?—dijo Ginny.

—Estoy seguro que sí, esta vez es más fácil, ya no hay alguien tan poderoso a quien temer—respondió Harry.

—Tienes mucha razón, y si aun así nos molestan sabrán de que están hechos los Weasley's—dijo esta.

—Claro que sí, porque si vuelven a atacar a mi familia, sabrán quien es Harry Potter—dijo en tono cómico, y recibió un codazo como respuesta—por cierto no te lo había dicho, pero me encanto tu actuación en casa de los Granger, eres fenomenal, Ginny.

—Gracias—dijo ella y se sonrojo—Te he de ser sincera, me dio mucho coraje cómo torturaron a Hermione, creo que de ahí saque fuerzas, eran ellos o nosotros.

—Es verdad, Ellos o nosotros—repitió Harry. Se abrazaron más y se besaron.

—Buenas noches pequeña, me voy—dijo Harry.

—Buenas noches—respondió ella.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua ya que tenia sed y se encontró con George que estaba tomando un vaso de leche fría vio entrar a Harry y le dijo.

—Nada más andes de mano larga con mi hermana y…—simulo unas tijeras con las manos—te corto lo que te hace hombre—dijo serio George.

—No…co…mo…creess—respondio Harry tragando saliva.

—Mas te vale—dijo el pelirrojo y le sonrió— ¿qué te trae a estas horas a la cocina?

—Vengo por un vaso con leche fría—respondió el moreno-— ¿Y tú?

—Fred y yo, acostumbrábamos a bajar a por un vaso de leche de vez en cuando—dijo y seño una foto de Fred que tenía a su lado.

—Oh—dijo Harry y miro la foto, en esta estaban un Fred y un George, vestidos de traje mirando hacia la cámara—yo… lo siento…—apunto.

—No… no digas eso—acoto George—las cosas no pudieron ser mejor como querían, además… sobrevivió el más guapo—finalizo. Harry sonrió.

— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?—pregunto el moreno y se sirvió leche en su vaso.

—Claro, porque no—respondió el chico. Harry alzo su vaso y dijo:

—Por Fred—y George choco su vaso.

Los días siguientes fueron de relajación para casi todos, el señor Weasley regreso a su trabajo en el Ministerio, George regreso a la tienda y los visitaba dos veces por semana, la tienda seguía con mas auge que antes y el trabajo era mucho, así que casi iba a visitar a sus padres de entrada por salida.

La señora Weasley se entretenía con los cachivaches de la cocina, así se le pasaba el tiempo, averiguando su funcionamiento y asombrándose de lo que podía cocinar.

Los chicos se la pasaban genial, jugando ajedrez, montando las escobas, yendo al lago a echarse un chapuzón. Inclusive uno de esos días invitó a Luna y Neville a un día de campo. Jugaron, rieron, comieron. Pero no todo era felicidad, Hermione les obligo a los otros tres a repasar, ya que según ella deberían de hacerlo ya que presentarían los éxtasis y no podían reprobar, pero aun y con estudio encima, la pasaron genial.

En uno de los días de descanso, Harry y Ron se fueron a volar en las escobas y dejaron a las chicas en su casa, cada uno en su habitación, pero Ginny toco una puerta que apareció en la pared contigua a su cama y que a pesar de que el siguiente cuarto no era el de la castaña, aun así lo comunicaba.

—Pasa

—Que bien que nuestros cuartos se comuniquen—dijo la pelirroja y al cerrar la puerta esta desapareció—estupendo para una huida inesperada.

—Así, creo que al final será un A's bajo la manga—apunto la castaña.

—Y lo mejor es que sólo tú y yo sabemos su existencia—apunto Ginny con tono maquiavélico.

—Calmate Ginny—dijo la castaña y se rio.

—Siempre quise tener una confidente y Merlín me mando a una amiga excelente—dijo Ginny—podremos blasfemar de nuestros novios.

—Eso sí—dijo Hermione—yo también quería una confidente y me alegra mucho que seas tú.

—Muy bien, entonces queda oficialmente ignorado los Diálogos en Confianza entre dos chicas enamoradas—dijo Ginny—dígame señorita Granger ¿Cómo se ha portado el tarado de mi hermano?—pregunto la pelirroja con tono doctoresco. Se sentó en la silla y Hermione se recostó en la cama siguiéndole el juego.

—Pues le diré que… hay no… me da vergüenza—dijo Hermione y se tapo la cara.

—Vamos Hermione, estamos en confianza—le dijo la pelirroja enfundándole valor.

—Es que, la verdad, quiero estar con Ron en… bueno tu sabes…—dijo la castaña.

—No, no sé, dime—dijo Ginny—anda dime que ya me tienes en ascuas.

—Pues que quiero estar con tu hermano, en la intimidad-dijo la castaña—Ya esta, lo dije…

—Oh, eso bueno te seré sincera, yo también quiero estar en la intimidad…—dijo la pelirroja. Hermione aterrada le dijo

—Con tu hermano-dijo asustada.

—No, sonsa obvio con Harry-le corrigió la pelirroja—y por favor cuando tratemos este tema refiérete a mi hermano como Ron, eso de que digas "tu hermano" hace el tema más personal y mi imaginación vuela—dijo.

— ¡Ginny!— le aventó una almohada la castaña—que cochambrosa mente tienes—dijo.

—Me preocupa este tema, no quiero llegar en ceros cuando llegue ese momento—dijo Ginny quitándose algunas plumas que le dejo tremendo almohadazo.

—Y tú crees que a mí no…tendremos que "investigar"…-dijo Hermione.

—Esta vez si tengo que leer un libro lo hare, no quiero llegar al momento y salir corriendo…-dijo Ginny.

—Bueno ya indagaremos ese tema…pasando a otras cosas. En dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Harry, hay que hacer algo-dijo Hermione.

—Apoyo la moción, me encantaría ir a un pub muggle—dijo la pelirroja.

—Sería interesante… invitaríamos a Neville y a Luna—dijo Hermione.

—No se hable más, iremos a bailar y la pasaremos bomba—enfatizo Ginny—y en una de esas y le dio un "regalito especial"—sonrió y mira a Hermione.

—Sería lindo un regalo así—reafirmo la castaña.

—Bueno a comenzar a organizar y sobretodo "investigar"—dijo Ginny.


End file.
